L'Homme Invisible
by likyboy's
Summary: Lily est amoureuse... Elle n'a qu'un petit problème, elle ne connaît ni le nom, ni le visage de celui qui fait battre son coeur. Si seulement elle savait à qui appartient cette fichue cape d'invisibilité ! JPLE
1. Parties 0 et 1

_Préambule valant pour TOUS les chapitres : _

**Disclaimer** : Personnages, lieux et monde sont propriété intellectuelle de madame Rowlings. Tout le reste, Gillian et Célia sont tout droit issus de ma petite caboche surmenée. Je ne fais aucun profit.

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : James Potter/Lily Evans

**Taille **: 7 Chapitres, 12 parties

**Spoilers** : Ne tient compte que des six premiers livres. Tout élément considéré comme spoiler de l'ultime livre est entièrement fortuit. (la trame a été écrite bien avant la sortie de ce dit livre)

**Résumé **: Pourquoi Lily Evans s'est-elle mise à détester James Potter ? Beaucoup de réponses fleurissent. L'idée de l'amour refoulé est d'ailleurs très alléchante... Cependant, les choses sont souvent un peu plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît. Surtout quand, non fière d'ignorer le 'pourquoi je déteste Potter', Lily tombe sous le charme d'un homme mystérieux et sans visage ...

**Epoque**: de 1975 à 1977

**Mise à Jour** : Tous les Samedis

_Coucou à tous et toutes... Avez-vous déjà été atteint de la frénésie littéraire qui vous oblige à écrire cette chose qui vous traîne dans la tête au risque d'être incapable de vous concentrer si ce n'est le cas ? Bien, j'en suis une malade chronique et cette fic en est une conséquence. Près de cinquante pages écrites en quatre jours, entre deux cours et trois séances d'étude. _

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, elle est étrangement beaucoup plus ""moins UA"" que tout ce que j'ai fait jusque là, mais je l'aime beaucoup. J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien à la lire !_

_

* * *

_

**L'homme invisible**

**0. La situation initiale**

_Je crois que je suis amoureuse. _

Elle l'avait dit et elle le pensait. Oui, elle, Lily Evans, redoutait de s'être fait prendre au jeu de l'amour sans s'en rendre compte. Et cet aveu, même si elle ne l'avait encore fait qu'à elle-même, la dérangeait particulièrement. Car elle avait un énorme problème.

Dire_ je crois que je suis amoureuse_, ou simplement se l'avouer à soi-même, n'était pas réellement un problème. Lily avait toujours été quelqu'un de droit et juste, et quand elle ressentait quelque chose, elle l'assumait parfaitement sans se cacher derrière une mauvaise foi inutile.

Oui, elle était capable de l'assumer, son '_je crois que je suis amoureuse_',mais son problème n'était pas sentimental. C'était plutôt un problème d'identité.

Car si Lily Evans était effectivement tombée amoureuse, elle ignorait de qui.

**1. Le premier rendez-vous de Lily se solde par un échec. **

Tout avait commencé en cinquième, vers la mi-année. Quelques semaines après Noël. Elle s'en souvenait particulièrement bien. Il y avait eu un cours de Métamorphose, des bombabouses avaient explosé près du bureau du professeur et les Serpentards s'étaient mis à chanter Joyeux Anniversaire à Minerva McGonagall. En chœur avec les autres, Lily avait ri…

Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'une bande de petits plaisantins semait le trouble dans le château. Personne ne savait de qui il s'agissait. Les Serpentards étaient particulièrement visés par les blagues- pas toujours de bon goût, mais souvent amusantes. Pour la première fois, le jour de Noël, un de leurs tours avait été signé. Les Maraudeurs. Ça n'avait avancé personne. On ignorait toujours quel(s) élève(s) se cachai(en)t sous ce surnom.

C'était donc quelques semaines après Noël, quelques heures après le chant d'anniversaire, que la réunion de préfets extraordinaire avait eu lieu. Le professeur McGonagall était en rage. Elle avait promis une récompense de cent points à qui dénoncerait l'identité de ces trouble-fêtes. Tout le monde s'était en mis en chasse. Tout le monde, après avoir bien ri, était décidé à découvrir _qui_ s'amusait à jouer des tours.

Lily avait suivi le mouvement, bien qu'elle se contentait de fouiner peu et d'à peine écouter les conversations de suspects potentiels. Elle arrivait parfaitement à gagner ses points en classe, la chasse au Maraudeur l'intéressait fort peu.

Puis, Potter avait révélé son caractère. Son véritable caractère.

Lily ne le connaissait pas plus que ça. C'était un garçon de Gryffondor, elle avait parlé plusieurs fois avec lui. Il était sympathique, sans plus. Bon, d'accord, il était très mignon aussi et jouait formidablement bien au Quidditch. Et puis, il était populaire. La préfète jalousait un peu ce trait. Plus ou moins quelques jours après l'ouverture de la chasse, il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard lors de la prochaine sortie.

Lily avait accepté avec joie. Elle avait rendez-vous avec James Potter. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela était possible, elle qui se sentait toujours si ridiculement insignifiante à côté de lui. Elle savait que c'était sans importance à ses yeux- il jouait avec les filles. Il en choisissait une différente à chaque sortie et, si ça marchait, restait quelques semaines avec elle avant de la plaquer. Mais Lily ne se considérait pas comme une fille normale. Elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par le baratin de Potter. Elle voulait juste sortir avec lui pour savoir ce que ça faisait. Elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon avant et imaginer que sa première relation- son premier baiser ! – serait avec quelqu'un d'aussi mignon et populaire que James Potter était une perspective des plus alléchantes.

En revenant du rendez-vous, elle avait été déçue. Elle avait eu l'impression que le courant entre eux deux passait bien pourtant. Elle avait passé une super après-midi, elle avait beaucoup ri, Potter était très sympa, bien qu'un peu pompeux quand même. Et pourtant, même s'il lui avait tenu la main plusieurs fois, il ne s'était rien passé. Pas même un petit bisou, même pas une proposition de se revoir un autre jour. Était-elle si nulle que ça avec les garçons pour ne pas se rendre compte que Potter ne s'intéressait pas à elle en fait ? Non mais quelle idiote elle faisait !

Sa vie de préfète de Gryffondor de cinquième avait repris son cours normal. Un jour. Car le dimanche soir, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle commune pour son lit douillet, elle avait entendu un bruit bizarre. Des rires étouffés. Il n'y avait pourtant plus personne autour d'elle ! Elle avait haussé les épaules et gravit les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir. Mais, curieuse comme elle était, elle était silencieusement restée l'oreille collée à la porte, celle-ci entrouverte sur la salle commune, pour deviner qui pourrait y être.

C'est là qu'elle avait entendu le cri de ralliement. « En avant les Maraudeurs ! Direction la bibliothèque. »

Elle avait eu du mal à retenir le cri de la victoire qui avait voulu passé ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, ravie. Peut-être qu'en découvrant l'identité des Maraudeurs, les yeux de Potter se redirigeraient-ils vers elle ?

Non ! Elle n'avait pas succombé à ses charmes, comme promis. Mais elle détestait l'idée de l'avoir laissé si indifférent. Elle aurait voulu qu'il essaye au moins de l'embrasser. Là, elle se sentait juste ridicule. Potter s'intéressait à des idiotes et pas à elle. Et c'était vexant. Il en allait de son honneur. Il fallait qu'elle lui prouve à quel point elle était une chouette fille. Ce serait sa vengeance, quand il se rendrait compte à quel point il était passé à côté de quelqu'un de formidable. Et il s'en mordrait les doigts.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Et même si ça ne marchait à nouveau pas comme elle le voulait avec Potter, elle gagnerait cent points et les honneurs d'avoir découvert qui _ils_ étaient. Elle lèverait elle-même un des mystères de Poudlard. Elle, la préfète un peu coincée de Gryffondor, allait découvrir qui étaient ces Maraudeurs ! Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur moyen de passer son dimanche soir.

Rapide comme l'éclair, elle passa une tenue entièrement noire de parfaite petite espionne et se mit silencieusement en route vers la bibliothèque, priant pour ne pas se faire prendre par un professeur ou pire, le concierge. Elle était peut-être préfète, n'empêche qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de se trouver là.

Jamais elle ne s'était promenée dans les couloirs la nuit avant. C'était vaguement inquiétant mais très excitant. Durement, elle se retint de se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle avait déjà une longueur d'avance sur les autres chasseurs. Elle savait que les Maraudeurs étaient plusieurs, qu'il y avait au moins un garçon dans leur groupe (celui qui avait crié à la sortie de la salle commune), qu'ils étaient à Gryffondor (en même temps, n'importe quel Serpentard vous aurait assuré que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant) et qu'ils allaient à la bibliothèque.

Elle arriva également à l'endroit désigné par « le crieur ». Et là, elle eut tout de même du mal à croire à sa chance. Il faisait entièrement noir. Partout, sauf au fond à droite. La lumière était faible mais suffisante que pour être remarquée. Silencieusement, elle s'avança derrière une étagère et essaya d'observer ce qu'il se passait à travers les rayons.

« Lunard ? » Chuchota une voix assourdie. Lily grimaça. Elle ne reconnaîtrait jamais une voix s'ils se contentaient de chuchoter. Et encore moins s'ils s'appelaient par des surnoms. Parce qu'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il n'y avait aucun Gryffondor répondant au prénom de 'Lunard'.

« Presque » Répondit un deuxième garçon aussi doucement. « Donnez-moi cinq minutes » Ah ah!, se dit Lily, ils sont donc au moins trois si 'Lunard' parle aux autres au pluriel. _Je suis trop forte. _

« Queudvert ? » Chuchota à nouveau la première voix. Lily fronça les sourcils. Quels drôles de surnoms quand même… elle se demandait d'où ils pouvaient venir ?

« Deux minutes »

Il y eut un soupir fataliste provenant juste de devant Lily. C'est là qu'elle comprit que celui qui prenait des nouvelles des autres était appuyé sur la même étagère qu'elle, de l'autre côté. Elle s'accroupit et écarta les livres du bas mais elle ne voyait personne de l'autre côté.

« Alors mon petit Cornedrue » Reprit le "chuchoteur" « Explique ce qui te rends si silencieux à tonton Paddy… Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça »

« C'est Evans » Répondit l'autre. Lily sentit son souffle se figer. Son mouvement silencieux se suspendit dans les airs. Il faudrait attendre de savoir ce que ce garçon lui voulait avant de continuer à pousser les livres sur le côté… « Je croyais que ce serait plus facile »

Il y eut un pouffement. « Elle t'a fait courir ? »

« Même pas » Murmura 'Cornedrue'. Lily fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le sol, prête à écouter ce qu'on lui reprochait. « On a passé une après-midi super. Je crois qu'elle aurait pas été contraire à un autre rendez-vous avec moi »

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? » Le sang de Lily devait s'être figé. Elle était la première personne de l'histoire de Poudlard à percer un secret de Maraudeurs. Cornedrue était James Potter. Le même garçon qu'elle voulait impressionner en lui révélant qui était les Maraudeurs. « Ca fera bientôt un an que tu n'es jamais rentré d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard sans une nouvelle copine »

Peu importe. Elle avait là l'occasion rêvée de découvrir ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour recevoir un tel comportement de Potter à leur retour… Même pas un bisou !

« J'en sais rien, justement ! » Se plaignit Potter « Elle est super sympa et gentille. Elle est jolie et intelligente. » Les joues de Lily rosirent « Et puis, elle a l'air… je sais pas, elle avait l'air passionnée par ce qu'elle disait quand on discutait. Et ce qu'elle disait était intéressant, en plus ! C'est pas donné tous les jours de rencontrer une fille comme ça à mon avis » Là, elle rougit carrément. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer quelque chose de pareil. Elle se sentait tellement ridiculement insignifiante par rapport à lui ! Et voilà qu'il l'encensait…

« C'est peut-être parce qu'elle est préfète »

« Lunard aussi est préfet » Rétorqua le "Chuchoteur"- dit- Paddy. « C'est pas pour ça qu'il n'est pas un merveilleux Maraudeur »

James sembla froisser un morceau de parchemin. « Elle est différente des autres filles. Ou alors c'est moi qui perds la main… Je crois qu'elle n'a même pas essayé de me séduire ! »

"Paddy" partit dans un grand éclat de rire. « Douterais-tu des effets de ton charme sur la merveilleuse mademoiselle Evans ? » Se moqua-t-il « Ou bien serais-tu en train d'essayer de m'avouer que tu ressens un peu plus pour elle que pour tes ex ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Un sourire attendri passa sur les lèvres de Lily… Elle avait presque pu voir le jeune homme lever les yeux au ciel. Mine de rien, elle avait appris à le connaître un peu mieux cette après-midi-là. « J'ai juste l'impression qu'elle ne mérite pas que je la traite comme les autres… Je la vois plus comme une amie potentielle »

« Ah ouais ? Alors, ça ne te dérange pas si j'essaye de la draguer, moi ? »

Lily eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas aller leur dire sa manière de penser. Elle n'était pas une marchandise qu'on passe de mains en mains ! « Je te l'interdis, Patmol » Reprit Potter « Elle est trop bien pour toi »

Lily ferma les yeux. _Ne pas céder à son charme_. Difficile quand on l'entendait parler d'elle comme ça… Sans même savoir qu'elle était là.

« Ca y est » Murmura une troisième voix. « Et si tu veux mon avis James, elle te plait simplement. C'est tout »

Il y eut un soupir exaspéré, suivi de trois rires retenus. « Merci de ta chère analyse Lunard, mais comme je le disais à notre ami ici présent, je ne me vois pas sortir avec Lily Evans. Il y a un truc qui me gêne »

« Je vais te dire ce qui te gêne, gros bêta ! » Répondit 'Lunard' sur le ton de la confidence. « Tu ne sors avec des filles que pour des durées déterminées. C'est pas sérieux. Et en Evans, tu vois une potentielle petite amie. Un truc qui pourrait durer. Elle te plaît. En fait, elle te plaît tellement que tu n'as pas envie de sortir avec elle pour le moment car tu sais que tu ne seras pas capable de t'engager dans une vraie relation »

« Ridicule » Répliqua Potter. Ils se levèrent tous les quatre. Lily savait désormais exactement qui ils étaient. Cornedrue était James Potter, Lunard était Remus Lupin, un de ses meilleurs amis, qui était aussi préfet. Lily le connaissait un peu mieux que les autres. Les deux autres garçons devaient être Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Tous les quatre ne se quittaient jamais. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

« Ohoh… Cornedrue est amoureux ! » Chantonna 'Patmol – Paddy – le chuchoteur'.

« La ferme. Tu vas nous faire repérer » Lily avait désormais reconnu l'humour et la voix de Sirius Black en tant que celui aux surnoms multiples. Queudvert était donc Peter. Elle était décidément très douée. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait plus envie de gagner ces cent points. Qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas entendre les aveux de Potter et encore moins la théorie de Remus sur le propos.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque avant eux, la gorge sèche et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle était bien, tiens, maintenant. Elle s'était promis que quoi qu'il se passe, elle ne tomberait pas sous le charme de Potter, parce qu'il utilisait les filles. Et voilà qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sortir avec lui aurait été super.

Elle s'était promis qu'elle ne tomberait pas sous son charme. Mais il était tellement attendrissant quand il la savait là autant que quand elle l'espionnait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour, il cesserait d'avoir peur de s'engager.

Parce que contre toutes ses promesses internes, voilà qu'elle se mettait à imaginer sortir avec lui. Qu'elle s'imaginait être sa petite amie et le rester… longtemps. Où était donc passée la jeune fille qui trouvait que James Potter, de par son physique et sa popularité, ferait une bonne expérience en tant que premier petit ami ? En tant que copain qu'on n'a aucune gêne de ne pas aimer plus que ça ? En tant que garçon pour lequel on ne pleurera jamais lors de la rupture ?

Lily grimaça. Elle était la première à percer un secret de Maraudeur, mais elle aurait mille fois préféré ne rien entendre. Parce que maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui.


	2. Parties 2 et 3

**Disclaimer **: Personnages, lieux et monde sont propriété intellectuelle de madame Rowlings. Tout le reste, Gillian et Célia sont tout droit issus de ma petite caboche surmenée. Je ne fais aucun profit.

**Rating** : K

**Pairing** : James Potter/Lily Evans

**Taille **: 7 Chapitres, 12 parties

**Spoilers** : Ne tient compte que des six premiers livres. Tout élément considéré comme spoiler de l'ultime livre est entièrement fortuit. (la trame a été écrite bien avant la sortie de ce dit livre)

**Résumé **: Pourquoi Lily Evans s'est-elle mise à détester James Potter ? Beaucoup de réponses fleurissent. L'idée de l'amour refoulé est d'ailleurs très alléchante... Cependant, les choses sont souvent un peu plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît. Surtout quand, non fière d'ignorer le 'pourquoi je déteste Potter', Lily tombe sous le charme d'un homme mystérieux et sans visage ...

**Epoque**: de 1975 à 1977

**Mise à Jour** : Tous les Samedis

* * *

_________La semaine passée : La situation initiale (0) et Le premier rendez-vous de Lily se solde par un échec (1)_

**L'homme invisible**

**2. L'homme invisible sauve Lily d'une relation avec James Potter**

« C'est difficile à imaginer quand même… il m'a presque sauté dessus alors que je l'avais surpris à bailler quand je parlais !» Lily secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Gillian, une de ses amies, tentait de comprendre ce qui c'était passé dans la tête de Potter. Elle ne lui avait rien reporté d'autre que les faits de samedi après-midi.

« Laisse tomber Gil » La coupa Lily « Je ne suis pas une fille faite pour lui, c'est tout… » C'était lundi matin, elles étaient à la table du petit-déjeuner. La jeune rousse n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, se posant trop de questions sur le Maraudeur.

C'était une chose de savoir qu'il se posait des questions sur elle et leur avenir ensemble. C'en était une autre bien plus compliquée de savoir ce que elle, Lily, voulait vraiment.

Un bisou posé sur sa joue la surprit et la fit sursauter. Le garçon éclata de rire et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Salut Lily »

James Potter.

James Potter était assis à côté d'elle.

James Potter, qui était assis à côté d'elle, lui souriait.

James Potter, qui était assis à côté d'elle ET qui lui souriait, lui avait fait la bise.

Elle aurait pu continuer encore longtemps comme ça s'il ne lui avait pas demandé comment elle allait, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Comme s'il le faisait tous les matins depuis cinq ans alors qu'ils avaient eu leur première discussion réelle deux jours plus tôt. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées.

« Bonjour Gil » Salua-t-il poliment la blonde. Il était sorti avec elle, cinq mois plus tôt. Trois semaines. Heureusement, Lily avait remis les pieds de Gillian sur terre à chaque fois qu'elle s'était mise à penser que James tenait à elle. James l'utilisait pour passer du bon temps, c'était toujours ce qu'il faisait, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Grâce à Lily, Gillian Campbell et James Potter avaient su conservé des relations amicales. Grâce à Gillian, James Potter avait découvert que Lily Evans avait des yeux magnifiques d'un vert étincelant et s'était dit qu'il l'inviterait à sortir un de ces jours. C'était désormais chose faite.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » La questionna James. Lily le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être avait-il décidé de mettre ce qu'il avait dit à Sirius en application. Peut-être avait-il finalement décidé de devenir son ami ? Cette idée semblait étrange à Lily.

« Plutôt oui » Elle lui sourit en retour et but dans son verre de lait. « Et toi, tu n'as rien fait de trop fatigant ? » demanda-t-elle en repensant à leur petite mise en scène à la bibliothèque. Il faudrait qu'elle y passe pour voir en quoi consistait leur blague cette fois-ci…

James attrapa une serviette sur la table et se pencha vers elle. « Tu as une trace de lait » Murmura-t-il en essuyant sa lèvre supérieure. Le cœur de Lily battait douloureusement dans poitrine et son souffle devint court quand elle vit le visage de James si proche du sien. Elle plongea dans ses yeux- et y vit une étincelle de joie- ou bien elle l'avait rêvée. Le pouce du jeune homme caressa sa joue. Lily pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et frôla le col de sa chemise des doigts.

Elle sentait sa respiration contre ses lèvres, leurs souffles se mêler. D'un geste instinctif, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres et James sourit. Il ferma les yeux. Le cœur de Lily accéléra encore. Merlin, elle allait l'embrasser. Ses paupières se clorent à leur tour. Elle sentit sa main caresser ses cheveux roux avant de tirer sa tête vers lui.

Elle eut à peine le temps de frôler ses lèvres que, d'un geste autoritaire, elle se sentit tirée en arrière.

« Miss Evans ! » Le cri du professeur Slughorn la réveilla de sa transe. Ses joues devinrent rouge cramoisi et elle baissa le regard, aussi gênée de s'être presque laissée embrasser pour la première fois au milieu de la grande salle que parce que son professeur les avait arrêtés.

Elle croisa le regarda amusé de James et détourna les yeux. Cette situation était gênante. « Pardon monsieur » Grommela-t-elle. De l'autre côté de la table, elle entendit Sirius Black lancer un « Pas de chance, James ! » qui la fit se sentir plus mal à l'aise encore. Il recommençait à la considérer comme un vulgaire pantin devant lequel Potter n'aurait eu qu'à se présenter pour récolter sa semence…

Oh que non, elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement ! En une seconde, elle se retourna vers Slughorn et accepta de venir à sa soirée deux jours plus tard. Gillian s'excusa de l'avoir tirée en arrière de cette manière mais le prof de potion semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie… Lily lui pardonna sans problème.

Elle ne voulait pas d'un premier baiser au milieu de la grande salle.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque » Dit-elle en se levant. Gillian se proposa pour l'accompagner et les deux filles se mirent en route en laissant les garçons déjeuner entre eux.

« Ca, c'est une première ! » Grinça James en se servant des céréales. « Interrompu par un prof, c'est la meilleure ! »

Remus ricana. « Le truc du 'tu as une trace-là' ne peut pas fonctionner à tous les coups… »

« Ca aurait parfaitement marché sans ce crétin de prof ! » Se défendit James. « Si ça se trouve, c'est un signe du destin. Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû chercher à l'embrasser… »

« Ou bien, le destin veut te faire comprendre que tu ne devrais pas sortir avec elle juste pour te prouver que tu ne ressens rien pour elle » Répliqua Remus

« Je ne ressens rien pour elle ! » Répéta James. « Vous verrez, je vais sortir avec elle et je ne me sentirai pas plus coupable de la plaquer qu'avec les autres ! » Assura-t-il.

Remus soupira. « Si tu le dis » Puis, il se retourna vers Sirius. « Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, toi ? »

« Moi ? Rien ! » Répondit le jeune homme avec un air angélique qui ne trompait personne. Trois regards sceptiques lui répondirent. « J'ai envoyé un mot aux profs disant que les Maraudeurs allaient frapper ce soir à vingt heure trente devant la statue de Boris… »

Peter leva un sourcil. « Ils se rendront vite compte qu'il n'y personne »

« Si au moins tu avais dit une heure au milieu de la nuit » Ajouta James. « Ca aurait été plus marrant de les empêcher d'aller se coucher… »

Sirius secoua la tête d'un air machiavélique. « J'en ai appris une bonne tantôt… Je revenais de la volière quand j'ai entendu une conversation entre Rogue et Rosier… Et, aussi bizarre que ça paraisse, Rogue a rendez-vous ce soir avec une fille »

Un sourire ravi étira les traits de James. « Laisse-moi deviner… à vingt heure trente devant Boris ? T'es le meilleur ! » Les deux amis se tapèrent dans la main.

Non seulement, les profs allaient partir sur une mauvaise piste concernant 'l'identité secrète des Maraudeurs' mais en plus, Rogue allait avoir des problèmes… Ils étaient géniaux !

_Ce soir-là, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. _

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! » Célia, une grande brune portant des lunettes en monture de crocodile, exprimait toute sa colère. « Ils vont trop loin, là ! Comment ont-ils osé ? »

« Vous parlez de qui ? » Les Maraudeurs venaient d'arriver- bien sûr, seulement Lily pouvait les surnommer ainsi. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne. En plus, depuis que Potter s'était mis en tête de sortir avec elle, ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'immiscer dans son groupe d'amies alors qu'ils s'étaient à peine adressés la parole durant cinq ans.

« Des Maraudeurs ! » Gronda Célia avec un regard mauvais. Un sourire étira les lèvres – comme par hasard – des quatre garçons. James se laissa tomber à côté de Lily, dont les joues rosirent en souvenir de ce matin. « Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont osé faire à la bibliothèque ? »

James passa son bras autour des épaules de Lily et l'attira contre lui, comme s'ils étaient déjà un couple, ce qui mit la jeune fille mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui faisait ce coup-là. « Tu trouves aussi que c'est inadmissible ? » lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Critiquer les Maraudeurs reviendrait à le critiquer lui… Elle ne savait pas très bien comment agir sans dévoiler qu'elle savait qui avait osé faire ça. « C'est juste un peu de déco… »

« Ils ont mélangé les livres ! » Recommença à s'énerver Célia sous le regarda amusé des autres « Ils ont changé les titres sur tous les répertoires qui permettaient de savoir où quel ouvrage se trouvait ! … Et je ne te parle même pas de la nouvelle couleur de la réserve ! »

« La réserve ? » S'enquit Sirius d'un air intéressé qui ne trompait personne. Ou plutôt qui trompait tout le monde sauf Lily. « Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? » Remus lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Elle est rose et bleue ! Les chaises et les tables ont été remplacées par des poufs et des fauteuils ! » Explosa Célia avec un grand mouvement de bras « Et la plaque qui disait 'interdiction d'entrer' dit 'Bienvenue à tous les amoureux en quête d'un peu d'intimité' ! On se croirait chez madame Piedodu ! »

James éclata de rire et se releva. « J'avais justement besoin d'un bouquin qui se trouve là-bas » Il tendit la main à Lily « Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Lily déglutit. C'était une proposition claire et sans appel. Prendre la main signifierait accepter muettement de devenir sa copine et la refuser serait donner un râteau à James Potter. Elle se leva et le rejoignit, sans prendre sa main. La confusion dans son regardé était assez amusante.

« Je dois aller rejoindre quelqu'un » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient en chemin. « Je t'accompagne jusque là mais je ne peux pas rester »

« Tu ferais quoi, si tu découvrais leur identité ? » Demanda James « Je veux dire, si tu savais qui étaient les Maraudeurs ? Tu les dénoncerais ? »

Un sourire amusé passa les traits de Lily. Dans des moments comme ça, il était trop mignon. « Parce que je suis préfète et qu'ils ne respectent pas le règlement ? » S'amusa-t-elle. « Non, je crois que j'utiliserais ma découverte pour leur faire du chantage… »

« Mademoiselle Evans ! » S'exclama James avec emphase « Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de vous ! »

« Il ne faut jamais penser qu'on connaît vraiment bien quelqu'un ! » Répondit-t-elle sur le même ton « Et toi ? Non, attends, je sais ! » S'écria-t-elle « Tu irais leur serrer la main pour les remercier de faire de la vie des Serpentards un tel enfer ! »

Il lui lança un regard perplexe et s'arrêta en lui saisissant la main. Lily avait triché. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il aurait réagi avant de savoir qu'il était un des Maraudeurs. « Tu sais Lily » Commença le jeune homme. Ses deux mains tenaient celle de la jeune fille et ses yeux étaient à nouveau plongés dans les siens. « J'ai passé une super bonne journée samedi, grâce à toi. Tu… t'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien »

« Je dois y aller » Murmura-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle y aille. Severus devait l'attendre. Et puis, elle se sentait stressée d'être seule avec lui, comme ça. Elle sentait que le moment de s'embrasser approchait et son inexpérience la rendait nerveuse.

« Je t'aime bien Lily » Continua James, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'un livre »

« Mais quelqu'un m'attend vraiment, moi »

« Le couvre feu sera passé d'ici trois minutes » Il avança d'un pas et caressa sa joue. Leurs regards se joignirent.

« Il n'y a pas grand monde près de la statue de Boris le Hagard à cette heure-ci » Murmura-t-elle.

C'était apparemment quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attendait pas. Elle eut l'impression que lui dire franchement "Je dois aller voir un Serpentard avec qui je m'entends bien" aurait brisé l'ambiance aussi sûrement. Il recula d'un pas et la lâcha.

« Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas » S'exclama-t-il

« Pourquoi pas ? » Elle mit les mains sur les hanches, attendant une explication. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'est qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée. Et si Potter commençait ainsi, ça n'allait pas durer longtemps entre eux. James, lui, venait de se souvenir ce qui le gênait tant chez Lily Evans.

Elle s'entendait bien avec Rogue.

Mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'envoyer dans un piège. Comment lui faire comprendre de ne pas aller le rejoindre sans lui avouer leur blague… sans lui dire qu'il était un Maraudeur aussi ?

« Je… Je croyais que tu n'étais pas ce genre de filles » Répliqua-t-il « Le genre qui va à un rendez-vous alors qu'un autre garçon vient d'essayer de lui avouer qu'il aimerait bien sortir avec elle »

Lily éclata de rire. « Je ne t'ai même pas dit que c'était un garçon que j'allais rejoindre ! Et je t'assure que ce n'est qu'un ami »

« Et si je te dis que je suis jaloux ? » Tenta James en désespoir de cause.

« On n'est même pas encore ensemble » Répliqua Lily dans ton sans équivoque. « Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver si tu ne me laisses pas faire ce que je veux et voir qui je veux »

James s'avoua vaincu, lui fit une bise sur la joue et se retourna pour repartir vers la salle commune. « James ! » Le rappela Lily « Tu as oublié quelque chose ! »

Il se retourna, elle l'attrapa par sa robe et l'attira vers elle. Ils s'embrassèrent. Parfois, songea Lily, il faut savoir forcer son destin.

James, avec une tendresse infinie, réussit à transformer son premier baiser en une expérience formidable. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily se recula et appuya son front sur son épaule. Lui souriait comme un idiot. C'était la première fois qu'embrasser une fille le rendait si… bizarre. Heureux, joyeux, satisfait.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur baiser qu'il ait jamais eu, Lily hésitait et James s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience, mais l'embrasser avait quelque chose de plus que d'embrasser une autre fille… C'était étrange.

« Je dois y aller » Murmura la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit et un boule se forma dans la gorge de James… mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, bon sang ? Elle se détourna et partit en courant vers la statue où Rogue patientait, les joues toutes rouges.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour que les profs ne la pensent pas de mèche avec Rogue maintenant. James se demanda pourquoi il voulait éviter les ennuis à Lily avant que l'évidence ne lui saute aux yeux : si elle avait des retenues, elle n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer et James voulait avoir le plus de temps possible avec elle…

Lily marchait dans un couloir, juste un étage en dessous de celui auquel elle devait se rendre, quand quelque chose tomba sur sa tête. Une cape. Dans un tissu doux et fluide, presque comme de l'eau. Elle s'arrêta pour observer le morceau d'étoffe. Un cri de surprise passa ses lèvres. La main qui tenait la cape avait disparu.

Lily étendit le tissu sur son avant-bras et celui-ci disparut aussi. Une cape d'invisibilité ! Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne. C'était comme si elle était tombée du ciel ! Lily secoua la tête, se disant que les effluves de Potter avaient dû lui monter à la tête et se recouvrit du tissu. Ce serait marrant de faire peur à son ami…

Mais, arrivée à destination, tout ce qu'elle vit fut trois professeurs rassemblés autour de Severus Rogue l'accusant d'être un des Maraudeurs. Elle s'approcha et parvint à comprendre que ceux-ci avaient prévenus les professeurs qu'ils seraient présents ici et à cette heure. Qu'ils lui avaient tendu un piège. Finalement, Flitwick fit remarquer que « monsieur Rogue, en sa qualité de Serpentard et ayant été pris comme cible à plusieurs reprises, ne pouvait pas être un des trouble-fêtes »

Il écopa quand même d'une semaine de retenue pour dépassement du couvre-feu et activité suspecte.

Lily fit demi-tour, cachée derrière sa cape d'invisibilité, la colère faisant palpiter son cœur. James Potter allait entendre parler d'elle, foi de Lily Evans ! On ne s'en prenait pas à ses amis sans en assumer les conséquences.

**3. De James à Potter, par Lily Evans. **

_Chère Lily, Tu ignores sans aucun doute qui je suis et cela est mieux ainsi pour le moment. _

_Hier soir, en me promenant dans les couloirs de notre splendide école, je me suis aperçu que ta charmante personne était en danger de punition. J'avais en effet remarqué les professeurs rôdant autour du lieu où tu semblais te rendre. Les punitions inutiles ne sont pas choses que j'apprécie, aussi ai-je décidé de te faire prêt d'un de mes biens les plus précieux, ma cape d'invisibilité. _

_J'ai eu vent que grâce à celle-ci, tes soirées ont été sauvées de corvées imposées par le corps professoral et j'en suis ravi. Cependant, s'il était possible de récupérer mon bien dans les plus brefs délais, mon bonheur serait complet. _

_Réponds-moi via ce hibou_

_Merci d'avance, L'homme invisible. _

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose » Aucun garçon n'aime entendre cette phrase passer les lèvres de la bouche de sa petite amie. Heureusement pour James, Lily n'était pas encore officiellement sa petite amie et il était plutôt content qu'elle le traîne de force dans ce cagibi, sous le regard goguenard des autres.

À peine la porte se fut-elle refermée derrière lui qu'il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et l'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Elle détourna la tête. « J'ai dit que je devais te _parler_ » Déclara-t-elle en se dégageant.

« Moi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser » répliqua-t-il en faisant un pas en avant. C'était la distance totale qui les séparait dans ce placard. Ses mains se placèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se prit une gifle retentissante. « Parler ! Y a-t-il une nuance que tu ne saisis pas dans ce mot ? »

« Tu m'as frappé » Murmura James d'une voix blanche. Une main sur sa joue qui se mettait à rougir, il recula du même pas et se colla au mur opposé à celui de Lily. « J'écoute » Grogna-t-il.

« Tu m'as demandé ce que je ferais si je découvrais qui étaient les Maraudeurs » Déclara-t-elle. Jamais James ne l'avait vue ainsi… Son regard émeraude qui le captivait tant était rempli de fureur. Il brillait… Presque malgré lui, il la trouvait presque encore plus belle comme ça. Il pouvait à peine se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. « Et bien, j'ai décidé. Je les détesterais »


	3. Parties 3, 4 et 5

**Disclaimer** : Personnages, lieux et monde sont propriété intellectuelle de madame Rowlings. Tout le reste, Gillian et Célia sont tout droit issus de ma petite caboche surmenée. Je ne fais aucun profit.

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : James Potter/Lily Evans

**Taille **: 7 Chapitres, 12 parties

**Spoilers** : Ne tient compte que des six premiers livres. Tout élément considéré comme spoiler de l'ultime livre est entièrement fortuit. (la trame a été écrite bien avant la sortie de ce dit livre)

**Résumé **: Pourquoi Lily Evans s'est-elle mise à détester James Potter ? Beaucoup de réponses fleurissent. L'idée de l'amour refoulé est d'ailleurs très alléchante... Cependant, les choses sont souvent un peu plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît. Surtout quand, non fière d'ignorer le 'pourquoi je déteste Potter', Lily tombe sous le charme d'un homme mystérieux et sans visage ...

**Epoque**:de 1975 à 1977

**Mise à Jour** : Tous les Samedis

_**Note**_ : Coucou à tous ... J'ai l'impression de jouer au perroquet mais MERCI à tous ... waw, tant de gentilles choses ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Dans les épisodes précédents : La situation initiale (0) et Le premier rendez-vous de Lily se solde par un échec (1), L'homme invisible sauve Lily d'une relation avec James Potter (2)_

**L'homme invisible**

**3. De James à Potter, par Lily Evans. **

_Chère Lily, Tu ignores sans aucun doute qui je suis et cela est mieux ainsi pour le moment. _

_Hier soir, en me promenant dans les couloirs de notre splendide école, je me suis aperçu que ta charmante personne était en danger de punition. J'avais en effet remarqué les professeurs rôdant autour du lieu où tu semblais te rendre. Les punitions inutiles ne sont pas choses que j'apprécie, aussi ai-je décidé de te faire prêt d'un de mes biens les plus précieux, ma cape d'invisibilité. _

_J'ai eu vent que grâce à celle-ci, tes soirées ont été sauvées de corvées imposées par le corps professoral et j'en suis ravi. Cependant, s'il était possible de récupérer mon bien dans les plus brefs délais, mon bonheur serait complet. _

_Réponds-moi via ce hibou_

_Merci d'avance, L'homme invisible. _

« Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose » Aucun garçon n'aime entendre cette phrase passer les lèvres de la bouche de sa petite amie. Heureusement pour James, Lily n'était pas encore officiellement sa petite amie et il était plutôt content qu'elle le traîne de force dans ce cagibi, sous le regard goguenard des autres.

À peine la porte se fut-elle refermée derrière lui qu'il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et l'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Elle détourna la tête. « J'ai dit que je devais te _parler_ » Déclara-t-elle en se dégageant.

« Moi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser » répliqua-t-il en faisant un pas en avant. C'était la distance totale qui les séparait dans ce placard. Ses mains se placèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se prit une gifle retentissante. « Parler ! Y a-t-il une nuance que tu ne saisis pas dans ce mot ? »

« Tu m'as frappé » Murmura James d'une voix blanche. Une main sur sa joue qui se mettait à rougir, il recula du même pas et se colla au mur opposé à celui de Lily. « J'écoute » Grogna-t-il.

« Tu m'as demandé ce que je ferais si je découvrais qui étaient les Maraudeurs » Déclara-t-elle. Jamais James ne l'avait vue ainsi… Son regard émeraude qui le captivait tant était rempli de fureur. Il brillait… Presque malgré lui, il la trouvait presque encore plus belle comme ça. Il pouvait à peine se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait. « Et bien, j'ai décidé. Je les détesterais »

Il déglutit et la regarda fixement, essayant de déterminer pourquoi elle lui disait ça maintenant. « Et je sais qui ils sont figure-toi » Confia-t-elle avec un sourire froid qui confirma à James ses doutes. C'était mal parti…

« T'es vachement forte » Déclara-t-il, en jouant à celui qui ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. « ça fait des mois que toute l'école les cherche »

« Et l'école n'était pas prête de les découvrir » Déclara-t-elle sur le même ton. « J'ai quand même été étonnée au départ… Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard, Queudvert… Que de drôles de noms, tu ne trouves pas ? »

James déglutit, ne trouvant rien à rajouter. Elle était effectivement très forte de les avoir démasqués. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Et encore moins à ce qu'elle sorte sa baguette et le menace comme à présent…

« Écoute-moi bien, Potter » Menaça-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, qui le fit frémir. « Je t'interdis de toucher un seul cheveu de Rogue, c'est compris ? » Elle rangea son arme et lui sourit, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. « Sinon, je me retrouverai dans l'obligation d'expliquer au professeur McGonagall comment, d'un heureux hasard, j'ai découvert vos identités. »

« Tu ne ferais pas ? Pas toi, Lily ! »

« Je te l'ai dit hier, non ? » Elle secoua la tête d'un air navrée. « Désolée de devoir user de chantage mais j'ai un sens de l'amitié très aigu, Potter. »

Elle retourna s'asseoir à table et se contenta d'un regard noir quand il lui demanda si ça servait encore à quelque chose de lui demander de devenir sa petite amie.

_Cher Homme Invisible,_

_Bien que curieuse de découvrir ton identité, je ne me permettrai pas de te poser de questions – Comme je l'ai appris récemment, ignorer qui se cache sous certains pseudonymes est parfois bon à quelque chose… J'ai l'impression que certaines blagues ne me feront plus autant rire qu'avant. _

_Pardon, je ne devrais pas me plaindre à toi que je ne connais pas. Merci pour le prêt de ta cape, elle m'a été d'une grande aide… Si j'avais eu une retenue à cause de ces idiots de Maraudeurs, je crois bien que j'aurais été capable de les tuer sur place ! Voilà que je m'emballe encore… _

_ Si je peux te rendre service d'une quelconque manière, fais-le moi savoir, ce sera pour moi une manière de te remercier de m'avoir épargné la honte d'être surprise hors de la salle commune après le couvre-feu. _

_Merlin, et dire que je suis préfète !_

Lily avait tenu ses engagements, elle n'avait pas laissé le baratin de Potter l'embobiner. Jamais elle ne deviendrait une fille pitoyable à baver à ses pieds. Le sentiment d'être une pauvre petite idiote était suffisamment puissant pour l'instant, avec le simple fait de penser qu'elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser, même une fois.

James Potter, bien qu'il soit populaire et beau garçon, sortait dès aujourd'hui du répertoire des connaissances de Lily. Et elle ferait tout pour oublier qu'il avait été le premier garçon à l'embrasser.

Elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter son instinct. Si Potter n'avait pas été sûr de lui dès le premier soir, juste après leur premier rendez-vous, c'est qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

Malheureusement pour elle, il lui faudrait encore tenir deux ans en compagnie des autres Gryffondors…

_Chère Lily, _

_Je te suis reconnaissant de me remercier de la sorte mais le plus grand service que tu pourrais me rendre pour le moment est de me prouver que je ne me suis pas trompé en te confiant mon bien le plus précieux. _

_J'espérais pouvoir te faire confiance sur le fait que tu me rendrais ma cape après qu'elle t'ait été d'un grand secours et je continue à espérer que c'est le cas. _

_Alors, s'il te plaît, rassure-moi et dis-moi que si tu ne m'as pas parlé de l'endroit où je pourrais la récupérer dans ta dernière lettre, c'est simplement car la colère t'aveuglait…_

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience et espoir, _

_Ton Homme Invisible. _

« James ? …. James ? Potter ! »

« Hein ? » James sursauta pour voir le regard consterné de ses trois amis posé sur lui. « Quoi ? »

« T'étais où mec ? » Questionna Sirius en le secouant par l'épaule, pour être sûr que son ami avait bien repris conscience. « C'est quoi cette tête ? »

« Evans »

« Je le savais ! » S'exclama Patmol avec un geste de la victoire. « Tu es amoureux ! »

« Je crois qu'elle m'a plaquée » Silence atterré. « En fait, on n'était même pas encore ensemble, alors, c'est pas vraiment une rupture… »

Remus plissa les yeux. « Je croyais que le courant passait bien entre vous ? »

« Elle sait tout. »

« Enfin » Souffla Sirius « Enfin une fille capable de voir quel idiot tu es… tu es sûr que je peux pas la draguer ? »

Il se reçut une tape à l'arrière de crâne de la part de Remus. « Non, Pat. Elle. Sait. Tout. Elle sait que nous sommes les Maraudeurs… Elle m'a plaqué parce que je suis un Maraudeur…»

Sirius ferma les yeux. « Tu viens de ruiner toutes mes chances avec elle ! Faux frère, pourquoi tu lui as dit ? »

« J'ai rien dit ! Elle l'a découvert toute seule »

Remus posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de James. « Qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne vraiment, Cornedrue ? »

« Elle m'a frappé » Murmura James en fermant les yeux. Voir les sourires moqueurs que ses amis allaient bientôt arborer était trop dur. « Elle m'a insulté et menacé. Elle m'a plaqué avant même qu'on soit ensemble. » Il inspira. « Et j'arrête pas de penser à elle »

_Cher Homme invisible, _

_Toutes mes excuses ! Bien sûr que j'ai toujours eu l'intention de te rendre ta cape, j'ai cru comprendre que tu tenais particulièrement à elle. Je la laisserai au pied de la statue de Boris le Hagard, ce soir, cinq minutes après le couvre-feu. _

_ Si tu as peur que quelqu'un la prenne avant toi, sois là avant moi, je te la donnerai en main propre. Si ton identité est si horrible que tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de me la révéler, reste caché derrière une des armures- l'endroit en regorge – et récupère ton bien dès mon départ. Je ne chercherai pas à découvrir qui tu es si tu ne le désire pas. _

_Une fois de plus, merci pour le prêt._

_Lily. _

_PS : Je suppose que le 'ton' devant ta signature signifiait que je suis la seule au courant de l'existence de cette cape ?_

**4. Slughorn rappelle un bon souvenir à ses étudiants**

« Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes particulièrement mes ex ! »

« Excuse-moi, Gillian. » Lily lui lança un sourire d'excuse que la jeune fille savait sincère « Si ça te pose un problème, dis-le moi. Je ne veux pas me mettre en froid avec toi à cause d'un garçon ! »

« A vrai dire, ça me dérange » Lily s'arrêta au milieu du couloir pour lancer un regard surpris à sa meilleure amie. « Je veux dire, Potter, Ducresson et Sternheim, je n'en avais rien à faire, mais Gilles Delacour est assez important à mes yeux… et puis, ça s'est mal fini »

« Alors je te jure que je ne sortirai jamais avec lui. Je suis contente que tu me l'aies dit » promit Lily en prenant son amie par les épaules pour la traîner en cours de potion. « Et je ne suis pas sortie avec Potter ! »

Un sourire amusé passa sur le visage de Gillian Campbell. Depuis cette étrange semaine en cinquième année durant laquelle tout le monde avait cru que Lily et James allaient se mettre ensemble, leurs relations avaient beaucoup progressé. Après s'être à peine adressé la parole pendant cinq ans, Lily s'était mise à devenir agressive en parlant de James Potter.

Celui-ci l'avait ignoré quelques semaines avant que sa mauvaise humeur ne déteigne sur lui et qu'il ne se mette à être désagréable avec elle à son tour. D'un commun accord, les garçons et Gil s'étaient arrangés pour que les deux jeunes gens se voient le moins possible. En avril, tous avaient cru que les choses étaient redevenues comme avant.

A ceci près que Lily était de mauvaise humeur dès que James Potter ramenait une fille dans la salle commune et que, d'un étrange hasard, les blagues des Maraudeurs avaient augmenté en flèche quand Lily était sortie avec un garçon, fin de l'année.

Puis, vers mai, était venu après l'ignorance la haine publique. Quinze jours où, à raison de deux à trois fois par jour, ils s'insultaient et criaient pour toutes sortes de raisons obscures. Puis, à nouveau, pas un mot échangé jusqu'à ce jour de juin où Lily avait pris la défense de Rogue. Si Gil se souvenait bien, cela correspondait également à la période où Lily avait arrêté d'avoir ses petits rendez-vous secrets avec le Serpentard.

En sixième année, tout était réellement devenu normal entre eux. Ils agissaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé l'année précédente. Et pourtant, en privé, ils n'hésitaient jamais à se critiquer mutuellement.

Un jour, Severus Rogue s'était retrouvé affublé d'une tenue ridicule, d'une coiffure blonde et rousse et d'une voix aigue. Le lendemain, la rumeur selon laquelle les quatre Gryffondors étaient les célèbres Maraudeurs commença à se répandre. Ils n'avaient pas démenti et leur popularité était montée en conséquence. L'humeur de Lily avait au contraire dégringolé. Elle devenait carrément exécrable quand Potter la croisait et lui faisait un petit sourire vainqueur.

Actuellement, alors qu'ils étaient en fin de sixième, Lily et James se comportaient comme des étrangers l'un avec l'autre. Ils s'ignoraient et quand, par pur nécessité, le dialogue était nécessaire, cela se faisait calmement et froidement.

« La cape » Murmura Lily en entrant dans la salle de potion. Il y avait un chaudron bouillonnant sur la table du prof. Et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait avait fait sursauter Lily. Elle s'en souvenait si bien. L'année passée, après avoir évité de tomber dans le même piège que Rogue, elle s'était endormie sur cette cape et avait respiré cette odeur toute la nuit. Pendant quelques jours, elle avait collé à son oreiller.

Elle n'avait pas la mémoire des odeurs, et pourtant, celle-là avait toujours été reconnaissable. Elle avait eu l'impression de la retrouver une fois, quelques semaines après avoir rendu l'objet à son propriétaire. C'est quand elle s'était assisse sur les fauteuils qu'avaient occupé les Maraudeurs un peu plus tôt.

De stress que ce soit l'un d'entre eux, 'L'homme invisible', elle les avait secrètement senti chacun leur tour – même Potter – et à son grand soulagement, aucun ne portait cette odeur caractéristique de la cape.

Elle ne l'avait plus jamais sentie, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Lorsque ses élèves furent correctement installés, Slughorn désigna trois élèves au hasard et leur demanda de décrire avec précision ce qu'ils sentaient comme odeur. Aucun ne sentait la même chose. Lily comprit alors avant que l'annonce soit faite que le chaudron contenait de l'Amortentia, cette potion faisant sentir l'odeur de l'être aimé

La jeune rousse grimaça d'une telle manière que Gillian, à côté d'elle, pouffa de rire. Mais ça ne faisait pas rire Lily. Pourquoi sentait-elle l'odeur de cette cape ? Elle n'avait pas eu plus de trois lettres de contact de monsieur Je-Suis-Invisible. C'était impossible qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui…

Au sortir de la classe, une main attrapa son bras, la surprenant, et elle se retrouva collée contre un mur, James Potter la fixant d'un regard froid en face d'elle.

« T'es malade ? » Cria-t-elle d'emblée. Mais le jeune homme la transperça d'un de ses regards à faire peur et … enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille. Elle resta figée un moment avant de brutalement le pousser en arrière et de lui administrer une claque magistrale. James était sans doute le garçon qu'elle avait le plus frappé de toute sa vie.

« C'est ce que je craignais » Murmura-t-il en s'éloignant, sans même toucher sa joue douloureuse ou crier sur Lily que ce n'était pas la peine d'être violente encore une fois.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait avertir les services sanitaires de Sainte Mangouste ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air affecté à Gillian qui secoua la tête, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

« Il fait juste ce qu'on fait tous, Lil » Répondit-elle sagement « Il cherche à savoir ce que sentait sa potion… »

**5. Lily est une fille formidable… Parfois**

Lily se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard, les mains dans les poches pour les protéger du froid du mois de Novembre. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait l'automne se terminer à Poudlard. Viendrait le dernier hiver puis le dernier printemps. Et enfin, le dernier mois, la dernière semaine. Le dernier jour au château.

La septième année la rendait mélancolique. Gillian lui manquerait. Elle était triste que la jeune fille parte faire le tour du monde l'année suivante mais heureuse pour elle. Les professeurs lui manqueraient. Les autres filles de Gryffondor aussi, ce serait vide sans leurs gloussements et leurs discussions surfaites. Remus lui manquerait, même si elle avait l'intention de continuer à le voir. Avec les années, ils étaient devenus proches. Les pitreries de Sirius et les âneries de Peter lui manqueraient aussi.

Même Potter lui manquerait. Surtout Potter. Sur le dos de qui pourrait-elle comploter si Potter n'existait plus ? A qui pourrait-elle reprocher tous les maux de la Terre sans se sentir injuste si Potter n'était plus là ? A qui en voudrait-elle que sa vie amoureuse soit un fiasco si elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Potter d'avoir gâché sa première possibilité de relation ?

Qui pourrait-elle moquer, jalouser, envier, désirer et détester en même temps quand elle ne le croiserait plus tous les jours ? C'était effrayant à ses yeux – de se dire qu'elle s'était rendue dépendante de Potter, même si c'était loin d'être une saine dépendance.

Mais il restait plus de la moitié de l'année pour en profiter et Lily allait en profiter. Elle se dirigea à la volière et attacha un mot pour ses parents à la patte d'un hibou de l'école avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir vers le château. Mais un hibou au magnifique regard ambré attira son attention. Un petit rire passa ses lèvres. Elle attrapa un parchemin qui traînait sur le sol, sortit une plume de son sac et rédigea un petit mot.

_Cher Homme Invisible, _

_Voilà maintenant presque deux ans que j'ai découvert ton existence. Accessoirement aussi deux ans que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé tes lettres, elles ont soudain disparu du tiroir où je les avais rangées._

_Je me demande ce que tu deviens ? J'espère que tu avais correctement récupéré ton « bien le plus précieux » la dernière fois. Ne pense pas que je suis le genre harcelant… c'est juste que cette histoire avait semblée si surréaliste ! Ca me fait rire d'y penser. _

_Je me demande toujours qui tu es. Je sais maintenant que tu n'étais pas plus âgé que moi puisque ton hibou est toujours à la volière, je ne l'avais pas vu ici durant tout ce temps … Je suppose que tu l'utilises beaucoup ?_

_Excuse le bavardage un peu idiot d'une jeune fille qui s'ennuie le dimanche après-midi quand tout le monde travaille. Je devrais essayer de prendre du retard dans mes devoirs moi aussi, j'aurais quelque chose à faire comme ça ! _

_J'espère que tu te portes bien depuis le temps, _

_Amicalement, Lily_


	4. Partie 5

**Disclaimer** : Personnages, lieux et monde sont propriété intellectuelle de madame Rowlings. Tout le reste, Gillian et Célia sont tout droit issus de ma petite caboche surmenée. Je ne fais aucun profit.

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : James Potter/Lily Evans

**Taille **: 7 Chapitres, 12 parties

**Spoilers** : Ne tient compte que des six premiers livres. Tout élément considéré comme spoiler de l'ultime livre est entièrement fortuit. (la trame a été écrite bien avant la sortie de ce dit livre)

**Résumé **: Pourquoi Lily Evans s'est-elle mise à détester James Potter ? Beaucoup de réponses fleurissent. L'idée de l'amour refoulé est d'ailleurs très alléchante... Cependant, les choses sont souvent un peu plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît. Surtout quand, non fière d'ignorer le 'pourquoi je déteste Potter', Lily tombe sous le charme d'un homme mystérieux et sans visage ...

**Epoque**:de 1975 à 1977

**Mise à Jour** : Tous les Samedis

Rapidement, ENORME merci à tous et toutes pour vous reviews ! Vous n'imaginé pas à quel point vous me faites plaisir.

Bonne lecture (et puis, profitez bien de votre tome 7 !)

* * *

_Dans les épisodes précédents : La situation initiale (0) et Le premier rendez-vous de Lily se solde par un échec (1), L'homme invisible sauve Lily d'une relation avec James Potter (2), De James à Potter, par Lily Evans (3), Slughorn rappelle un bon souvenir à ses étudiants (4)_

**L'homme invisible**

**5. Lily est une fille formidable… Parfois**

Lily se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard, les mains dans les poches pour les protéger du froid du mois de Novembre. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait l'automne se terminer à Poudlard. Viendrait le dernier hiver puis le dernier printemps. Et enfin, le dernier mois, la dernière semaine. Le dernier jour au château.

La septième année la rendait mélancolique. Gillian lui manquerait. Elle était triste que la jeune fille parte faire le tour du monde l'année suivante mais heureuse pour elle. Les professeurs lui manqueraient. Les autres filles de Gryffondor aussi, ce serait vide sans leurs gloussements et leurs discussions surfaites. Remus lui manquerait, même si elle avait l'intention de continuer à le voir. Avec les années, ils étaient devenus proches. Les pitreries de Sirius et les âneries de Peter lui manqueraient aussi.

Même Potter lui manquerait. Surtout Potter. Sur le dos de qui pourrait-elle comploter si Potter n'existait plus ? A qui pourrait-elle reprocher tous les maux de la Terre sans se sentir injuste si Potter n'était plus là ? A qui en voudrait-elle que sa vie amoureuse soit un fiasco si elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Potter d'avoir gâché sa première possibilité de relation ?

Qui pourrait-elle moquer, jalouser, envier, désirer et détester en même temps quand elle ne le croiserait plus tous les jours ? C'était effrayant à ses yeux – de se dire qu'elle s'était rendue dépendante de Potter, même si c'était loin d'être une saine dépendance.

Mais il restait plus de la moitié de l'année pour en profiter et Lily allait en profiter. Elle se dirigea à la volière et attacha un mot pour ses parents à la patte d'un hibou de l'école avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir vers le château. Mais un hibou au magnifique regard ambré attira son attention. Un petit rire passa ses lèvres. Elle attrapa un parchemin qui traînait sur le sol, sortit une plume de son sac et rédigea un petit mot.

_Cher Homme Invisible, _

_Voilà maintenant presque deux ans que j'ai découvert ton existence. Accessoirement aussi deux ans que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé tes lettres, elles ont soudain disparu du tiroir où je les avais rangées._

_Je me demande ce que tu deviens ? J'espère que tu avais correctement récupéré ton « bien le plus précieux » la dernière fois. Ne pense pas que je suis le genre harcelant… c'est juste que cette histoire avait semblée si surréaliste ! Ca me fait rire d'y penser. _

_Je me demande toujours qui tu es. Je sais maintenant que tu n'étais pas plus âgé que moi puisque ton hibou est toujours à la volière, je ne l'avais pas vu ici durant tout ce temps … Je suppose que tu l'utilises beaucoup ?_

_Excuse le bavardage un peu idiot d'une jeune fille qui s'ennuie le dimanche après-midi quand tout le monde travaille. Je devrais essayer de prendre du retard dans mes devoirs moi aussi, j'aurais quelque chose à faire comme ça ! _

_J'espère que tu te portes bien depuis le temps, _

_Amicalement, Lily_

La jeune fille ferma son manteau en regardant l'oiseau s'envoler vers le château. Elle reprit son chemin vers l'extérieur. Elle se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch où s'entraînait l'équipe des Gryffondors. James Potter avait été nommé capitaine.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle venait de trouver le moyen parfait de passer son après-midi. Ennuyer Potter était un jeu auquel elle excellait. Elle ne s'y était plus attelée depuis longtemps.

Sans rien dire ou faire, elle se dirigea vers les gradins, grimpant le plus haut possible pour mieux voir leurs pirouettes. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour que Potter soit dérangé par sa présence. Et elle savait qu'elle était la seule avec qui cette méthode marchait. Quand elle avait obligé Gillian à la tester sur lui, il n'avait pas réagi. Elle s'était toujours étonnée du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.

C'était simple, facile et applicable en toute situation. Il suffisait de le fixer. Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elle repère le 'Potter n°1' brillant en lettre dorée sur sa robe rouge, mais une fois que ce fut fait, elle ne le quitta plus des yeux, comme une bonne fan l'aurait fait.

Elle avait appris d'autres choses intéressantes durant les deux ans qui la séparaient désormais de cette période ridicule où elle avait apprécié James Potter. Par exemple, elle savait qu'il était très sensible aux moues sexy, particulièrement quand elles étaient accompagnées d'un regard innocent, voir naïf. Ça le déconcentrait, à coup sûr.

Elle savait aussi que malgré les années, malgré les disputes et l'ignorance, Potter continuait de la trouver jolie. Lily n'était pas le genre de fille sûre d'elle, de sa beauté et de son charme. Mais la manière dont Potter la regardait parfois était sans équivoque sur le sujet. Elle n'était pas désespérée au point de s'amuser à le séduire aujourd'hui. Elle réservait ça pour les jours où elle était de très mauvaise humeur, pour ces petites périodes mensuelles où elle rêvait d'être un homme. En lui prêtant un peu d'attention, Potter aurait sans problème pu deviner son cycle menstruel juste en observant la manière dont elle se comportait avec lui.

Heureusement pour elle, Potter était un idiot et elle s'amusait de ses malheurs. Elle soupira. Tout cela allait lui manquer atrocement l'année prochaine… Sur qui allait-elle s'exercer à être insupportable ?

Et voilà. Il était déconcentré. Trois minutes cinquante deux secondes. C'était le temps que Lily l'avait fixé sans détourner le regard avant qu'il s'en aperçoive et oublie de rattraper le Souaffle qui se mit à tomber vers le sol. Heureusement, ces balles rouges étaient très résistantes et la chute de plus de quinze mètres ne la brisa pas.

« On continue » Déclara James de sa voix magiquement amplifiée pour les besoins de l'entraînement. Il ferma les yeux, luttant pour reprendre le contrôle. _Heureusement pour lui_ se dit Lily _que j'aime suffisamment ma maison que pour ne pas m'amuser à ses dépends lors des matchs…_

Potter rouvrit les yeux et la regarda, alors Peawkle allait récupérer le Souaffle sur le sol. Lily lui envoya un grand sourire « Miss Innocence » et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Même à cette distance, elle vit le Maraudeur déglutir difficilement et tenter de lutter pour reprendre le dessus une fois de plus.

Quelle méchante fille elle faisait. Il rata trois fois de suite le Souaffle et manqua deux fois de suite les anneaux qui n'étaient même pas protégés par un gardien. Les joueurs, autour de lui, n'osaient rien dire à leur capitaine déconcentré. Lily sourit. C'était presque encore plus marrant l'année passée quand le capitaine criait sur lui et le poursuivait autour du terrain en le menaçant d'un coup de batte s'il ne se concentrait pas.

Il finit par abandonner. « Terminer sans moi » Cria-t-il avant de retirer le sortilège de sa gorge et de venir se poser dans les gradins, juste à côté de Lily. Celle-ci se mordait les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. « Ca te fait rire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle inspira un grand coup. « Ta capacité à te rendre ridicule en ma présence a toujours été surprenante Potter » Elle lui adressa un sourire ironique. « A croire que mon regard te tétanise de peur »

Il plissa les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le banc en dessous d'elle. « C'est déconcertant quelqu'un qui te fixe de la sorte. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et sourit d'un air mutin. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand elle le vit devenir rouge pivoine et détourner le regard. « Courage Potter » Murmura-t-elle en se relevant. « Le ridicule ne tue pas… même si je vais encore rire un bon moment »

« Sadique avec ça » Chuchota-t-il sur son passage. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un ricanement et se dirigea vers les escaliers. « Dis-moi, Evans. Ça ne t'intéresse toujours pas de sortir avec moi ? »

Le rire de Lily se figea dans sa poitrine. Si elle avait ses techniques pour rire aux dépends de Potter, lui avait les siennes pour l'énerver ou la déstabiliser. « Je me demandais quand tu allais la ressortir, celle-là » Elle ouvrit la porte de la cage d'escalier. Ça faisait presque trois semaines qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé. Une sorte de record. Un jour, elle dirait oui. Juste pour voir sa tête.

Elle disparut derrière la cloison de bois et James, fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot, lui lança « Heureux de voir que le non ne te semble plus si évident, chérie ! »

Heureusement pour lui, elle ne l'entendit pas ou il aurait très bien pu se retrouver lancé dans le vide par une préfète en chef en colère. Elle l'avait déjà laissé en suspension au milieu du stade de Quidditch une nuit entière, une fois.

Mais James n'était pas du genre découragé. Il persévérait. Dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

_Chère Lily,_

_Ta lettre m'a étonné, je ne te le cacherai pas. Tu as reconnu ce hibou après tant de temps, ça m'a coupé le souffle. _

_Il est temps que je fasse preuve d'un peu d'honnêteté. Commençons par qui je suis… très proche de toi, tu me connais bien, nous sommes de la même année. J'ai corrompu, il y a de ça deux ans, une de tes camarades de classe pour qu'elle aille te voler mes lettres. J'avais peur que tu révèles à quelqu'un le secret de ma cape et ces quelques mots étaient des preuves flagrantes de ma possession. _

_Lorsque tu as dû me la rendre, j'étais caché derrière une des armures, comme tu me l'avais conseillé. Je ne me suis pas montré sous mon vrai jour et j'ai bien peur de ne pas encore être capable de le faire aujourd'hui. Je suppose que quand tu apprendras qui je suis, tu seras déçue. Gardons ça secret, tu veux ? _

_J'ai joint à ce courrier ces fameuses lettres que je t'avais volées. Il est temps de recommencer à te faire confiance. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir douté. Tu te souviens que tu m'avais confié traverser une époque où découvrir qui se cachait sous certains pseudonymes n'était pas toujours bon ? Et bien, moi, je traversais une période où j'avais du mal à confier mes secrets. Même actuellement, ce n'est pas toujours évident. _

_Tu me demandes comment je vais. Bien, parfaitement bien. C'est banal mais véridique. J'espère que cela est aussi ton cas. C'est vrai que j'utilise beaucoup mon oiseau, je suis très proche de mes parents et j'ai de très nombreux cousins de par le monde…_

_N'hésite surtout pas à m'écrire de nouveau lorsque tu t'ennuieras la prochaine fois, recevoir tes lettres et de tes nouvelles sera toujours un plaisir. _

_Ton Homme Invisible _

_PS : _Ton_ provenait bien du fait que tu es la seule à m'avoir jamais appelé comme ça !_

James souffla. Il était couché sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans la vague. Il y eut un creux dans son matelas et une main passa devant ses yeux.

« Laisse-moi deviner » s'exclama la voix de Sirius « Evans s'est encore acharnée sur toi ? »

James souffla à nouveau. « Je vais finir par croire que t'avais raison. Je dois être amoureux d'elle d'une certaine façon… »

Il y eut un bruit mat – celui de Sirius tombant sur le sol – puis des rires étouffés et un soupir de désespoir. « Lunard ! » Cria Sirius « Il l'a enfin admis ! » Il lui tapota l'épaule. « Bienvenue chez les hommes lucides mon petit Cornedrue »

James ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, exactement ? » Questionna-t-il ses amis.

Remus s'approcha de lui et lui ouvrit les yeux de force. « Tu t'y prends mal depuis le début… enfin, depuis votre 'rupture' »

« Mal ? » S'écria Sirius d'un air indigné « Tu veux dire comme un pied, oui ! Ce n'est ni en l'insultant ni en l'ignorant qu'elle te tombera dans les bras mon pauvre ! »

« Encore moins en la harcelant » Ajouta Peter, content de pouvoir mettre son grain de sel à l'édifice.

« Et je fais quoi, alors ? »

« Ignore-la totalement pendant plusieurs jours puis essaye de tenir une conversation normale et civilisée avec elle » Conseilla Remus « elle sera étonnée que tu ne la regardes pas et elle verra que tu fais des efforts aussi »

« Puis, va aux réunions de préfets, Cornedrue » Ajouta Sirius en lui frottant le crâne. « Déjà qu'elle a pas digéré que tu piques la place de Remus en devenant préfet en chef, mais si en plus tu te présentes pas quand viens l'heure d'assumer tes responsabilités… »

Un long, très long, silence suivit la déclaration du jeune homme. « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sirius Black ? » Demanda Remus en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Oh, ça me fait penser que j'ai rendez-vous avec une petite merveille de la nature » S'égailla Sirius en se relevant. Il sortit de la pièce sous les rires de James.

« Ca, c'est mon ami ! »

_Mon cher homme invisible,_

_Cela fait quelques jours que je me demande si poursuivre cette correspondance est une bonne idée. Autant te l'avouer, j'ai plutôt été vexée de savoir que tu avais cambriolé mes affaires personnelles ! Puis, quand je me suis dit que je devrais te tirer les oreilles pour ça, je me suis demandé comment te joindre, maintenant que l'oiseau était reparti. _

_Mais il était à la volière… Ca devient étrange, pour un oiseau si occupé !_

_Comme promis, je ne poserai pas de questions sur ton identité… Je me demandais juste, d'où te vient cette cape ? Et puis, pourquoi me l'avoir prêtée à moi alors que je suis sûre de ne pas être la seule personne sur le point de se faire punir que tu as jamais vue, non ? _

_Je vais devoir te laisser, mon amie, Gillian, va bientôt rentrer. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Black. Je suppose qu'en tant que Septième année, tu as déjà entendu parler de lui ? Enfin bref, aujourd'hui je supporterai sa bonne humeur, et demain je ramasserai les débris de son cœur… _

_Je me demande si tu es ce genre de garçon aussi ? Ne me mens pas, de toute façon, ça a peu d'importance si on ne se rencontre pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Bonne journée_

_ Lily_

« Potter ? » Lily avait toqué à la porte du dortoir et personne n'était venu lui ouvrir. Pourtant, elle était sûre et certaine de l'avoir vu rentrer ici. Et elle savait que les autres n'étaient pas là. « Potter ? »

« Evans ? » La porte de la salle de bain s'était ouverte, révélant le jeune homme vêtu d'un pantalon noir en tout et pour tout. Lily se retint de le reluquer, ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir. Surtout qu'elle était vexée par son comportement – il l'ignorait depuis presque une semaine entière… Crétin ! « Je peux t'aider ? Tu t'es perdue ? »

« J'ai l'air idiote ? »

« Mon lit est le troisième à gauche si c'est ça que tu cherches… tu permets que je termine de me doucher avant ? »

L'envie violente et compulsive d'abattre non plus sa main mais son poing sur le visage de ce petit prétentieux de Potter se fit violente, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle devait se contrôler. Être maître d'elle-même. Même si cela signifiait laisser cet imbécile sourire comme en ce moment… ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver facilement à certains moments !

« Je suis venu te parler de ton meilleur ami »

« J'ai un certain nombre de meilleurs amis, Evans »

« Celui qui sort avec ma meilleure amie en ce moment »

Potter grimaça et se laissa tomber sur son lit. « Sans blague ? Il y a toujours une fille bienveillante qui veut que je dise à Sirius de ne pas rompre avec sa copine. Vous êtes toutes comme ça, à veiller les unes sur les autres… Tu sais que les meilleures amies de ses trois dernières ex sont venues me présenter la même requête que toi ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa sur le lit en face du sien. « Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là »

« Je t'en prie James, dis-lui qu'elle tient à lui » Imita-t-il d'une voix ridicule et aigue « Elle l'aime beaucoup, ce serait injuste qu'il rompe… Tu peux lui parler n'est-ce pas ? S'il te plaît, il faut qu'ils restent ensembles… » Potter soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis Maraudeur, pas entremetteur »

« J'ai cru m'en souvenir, oui » Répliqua Lily dans un froncement de nez. Elle n'avait pas encore digéré que révéler qui était les Maraudeurs leur été plus favorable que défavorable… « Et je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Gillian est une grande fille qui veille très bien sur ses sentiments toute seule. Je voulais juste que tu demandes à ton copain qu'il arrête ses âneries »

James leva un sourcil. « Ses âneries ? »

« Les mots doux, les promesses qu'il ne tiendra jamais, les compliments tronqués, les sentiments inventés… Gil finira par le croire et elle se cassera les dents. Elle est parfaitement consciente qu'il ment pour le moment. Elle n'espère rien de lui. Mais parfois, on ne s'y attend pas »

Potter la fixa bizarrement un moment, dans le plus grand des silences, avant de déclarer « D'accord » Lily lui sourit en remerciement « Mais ça a un prix »

« Je l'aurais parié » Murmura la jeune fille, la main déjà posée sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir. Elle lui lança un regard en biais. Son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine. À moitié allongé, torse nu, sans ses lunettes, dans une position de totale nonchalance et luxure, elle n'avait jamais rien vu qui soit un tel appel à la débauche. Elle déglutit, difficilement, et déclara « Je ne t'embrasserai pas »

Un rire secoua le jeune homme. Lily ferma les yeux pour reprendre le dessus sur la chaleur qui irradiait ses reins et lui ordonnant de sauter sur le jeune homme. Traître de corps ! « Rien à craindre Evans » Murmura James en se levant « Tu n'embrasses pas si bien que ça si je me souviens bien »

« Pardon! Mais de quel droit oses-tu… »

« Tout doux, Evans, on se calme. » Il posa son index sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Les yeux de Lily plongèrent dans son regard noisette, se perdant dans cette allée dégagée de l'automne que ses yeux avaient toujours représentée. Son cœur battait plus vite, son souffle devenait court. Elle sentit sa langue s'humecter les lèvres et sa tête se pencher sans pourvoir rien y faire….

Et Potter, qui continuait à sonder son regard, posa ses mains sur sa taille et la fit venir près de lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qui, surprise, ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé personne la première fois que James avait fait ça avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas comparer à l'époque.

Mais là, elle savait ce qu'était un bon baiser. Et James Potter embrassait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Il commença par mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, avant de parcourir ses lèvres de tendres pressions. En même temps, il caressait ses joues, son front, son cou et ses cheveux. Sa langue retraça lentement le contour de ses lèvres, avant que Lily, d'un geste exigeant, ne la happe à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Un ballet s'imposa entre eux, leurs langues s'affrontant pour prendre le contrôle, leurs dents s'entrechoquant parfois. Leurs nez se frôlaient et Lily sentait, juste contre sa poitrine, le torse dénudé de James d'où une chaleur semblait provenir et la réchauffer. Les mains de la jeune fille ses posèrent sur son torse, avant de passer dans son dos et de l'attirer plus près d'elle. Les mains de James firent la même chose, dans le haut de sa nuque, collant leurs bouches encore plus, se fouillant mutuellement plus profondément.

Quand le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir, il se détacha d'elle et se mit à embrasser son cou. Sa tête, dans un vieux réflexe, bascula vers l'arrière, lui offrant sa peau blanche et tendue. Le jeune homme mordilla avec affection un passage sensible, là où la jugulaire était palpable. Sous ses lèvres, il sentait le sang pulser dans l'artère de la jeune fille. Il sentait que son rythme cardiaque était aussi soutenu que le sien et il adora entendre un soupir passer ses lèvres roses.

« Lily » murmura-t-il en plaçant son visage à son niveau et en lui caressant la joue d'un air attendri. Cela sembla la ramener à la réalité. Avec un regard d'horreur, elle le fixa comme s'il était sur le point de se transformer en monstre et se recula, mettant de la distance entre lui et elle.

« J'avais dit non ! » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et fit un pas vers elle mais elle se réfugia de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Je ne te payerai pas en nature pour un service aussi ridicule ! » Cria-t-elle. Puis, elle sembla se rendre compte de ses paroles « pour aucun service d'ailleurs ! »

James reçut cela comme un coup de couteau dans le dos. C'était douloureux de l'entendre dire des choses comme ça, comme s'il l'avait obligée à l'embrasser. Heureusement pour lui, il avait du répondant et ne se laissait pas marcher dur les pieds, pas même par Evans.

« Ca n'avait rien à voir » Déclara-t-il froidement « je voulais juste voir si tu avais appris à embrasser plus correctement depuis la dernière fois… »

Une heure plus tard, James Potter fut retrouvé par ses meilleurs amis couché sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vide et une poche noire sous l'œil droit. Le seul commentaire qu'il fit, fut « Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait tant de force dans son poing ?»


	5. Parties 6, 7 et 8

**Disclaimer** : Personnages, lieux et monde sont propriété intellectuelle de madame Rowlings. Tout le reste, Gillian et Célia sont tout droit issus de ma petite caboche surmenée. Je ne fais aucun profit.

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : James Potter/Lily Evans

**Taille **: 7 Chapitres, 12 parties

**Spoilers** : Ne tient compte que des six premiers livres. Tout élément considéré comme spoiler de l'ultime livre est entièrement fortuit. (la trame a été écrite bien avant la sortie de ce dit livre)

**Résumé **: Pourquoi Lily Evans s'est-elle mise à détester James Potter ? Beaucoup de réponses fleurissent. L'idée de l'amour refoulé est d'ailleurs très alléchante... Cependant, les choses sont souvent un peu plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît. Surtout quand, non fière d'ignorer le 'pourquoi je déteste Potter', Lily tombe sous le charme d'un homme mystérieux et sans visage ...

**Epoque**: de 1975 à 1977

**Mise à Jour** : Tous les Samedis

Note :hey, coucou à tous ! D'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! Il n'y a rien qui motive plus je crois... Bonne lecture! J'attends vos impressions

* * *

_Les semaines passées : La situation initiale (0), Le premier rendez-vous de Lily se solde par un échec (1), L'homme invisible sauve Lily d'une relation avec James Potter (2), De James à Potter, par Lily Evans (3), Slughorn rappelle un bon souvenir à ses étudiants (4), Lily est une fille formidable... parfois (5)_

**L'homme invisible**

**6. Une amitié toute en Italique**

_Chère Lily, _

_Autant te l'avouer tout de suite, ta dernière lettre m'a fait rire… « Je déteste Potter »… Je crois que je le savais, bien avant que tu ne me l'écrives ! Je crois que toute l'école le sait. Ce que nous, pauvres élèves, ignorons, est la raison qui te pousse à agir ainsi. _

_Un peu d'observation suffit de voir que malgré votre "Insupportabilité" réciproque, vous passez votre temps à aller l'un vers l'autre. C'est étrange, non ?_

_Parlons d'autre chose. _

_J'ai joint à cette lettre un petit objet, mon cadeau de Noël, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Restes-tu à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël ? J'espère que non… On devrait tous avoir un foyer accueillant qui nous attend pour ce genre de célébrations !_

_Je me rappelle, il y a quelques semaines, au début de notre correspondance, que tu me parlais de ton amie Gillian qui allait se faire briser le cœur par Sirius Black… Sais-tu que l'exact contraire s'est produit ? La vie est pleine de surprises parfois_

_Amicalement,_

_ Ton homme invisible_

_Mon cher Homme Invisible, _

_J'ai été très heureuse de recevoir ta lettre et ton cadeau. Ce bracelet est magnifique, j'espère que tu apprécieras de me voir le porter. J'ai moi aussi joint un petit présent à ce courrier. C'est en le choisissant que je me suis rendue compte que je ne te connaissais pas si bien que ça finalement… Aimes-tu le Quidditch ? Ca semble une question incontournable, ici, à Poudlard. _

_Personnellement, le jeu me passionne, tant que je ne dois pas y jouer… autant l'avouer, je suis nulle dans tout ce qui sport d'équipe. L'esprit un peu trop compétitif envers les autres si tu vois ce que je veux dire !_

_Je vais passer mes vacances de Noël à Poudlard. Pas le choix, ma sœur doit présenter son petit ami à mes parents… Ils sont moldus, je ne sais pas si tu le savais ? Pétunia (ma sœur) m'a envoyé une lettre me demandant explicitement de ne pas me présenter aux fêtes. Depuis qu'elle sait que je suis sorcière, elle est très en colère et nos relations se dégradent… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime me rappeler et passer Noël en face de ses regards noirs me fait me sentir si mal que je préfère encore ce château pour les fêtes. _

_S'il te plaît, ne me lance pas sur le sujet Potter ou ma prochaine lettre fera vingt pages de parchemins… Quand je commence à parler de lui, je suis intarissable. Le problème, c'est que Potter est insupportable mais j'adore l'ennuyer et le voir réagir si vite ! Je sais que ce n'est pas très correct de ma part, mais si tu pouvais voir sa mine énervée parfois… Et puis, il a bien mérité que je m'amuse sur lui ! Lui, il n'arrête pas de me harceler à me fixer dans le dos pendant les cours, à me lancer ses sourires 'je les fais toutes fondre' et pire : à me demander de sortir avec lui pour pouvoir se moquer de moi après ! _

_Non, mais tu imagines ? Tu vois, je t'avais prévenu, Potter est insupportable et je ne le supporte pas… mais bon, je pense que dans six mois, quand je ne le verrai plus, il me manquera aussi. Un peu_

_Parlons d'autre chose… Je trouve que ce qui est arrivé à Black n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Lui qui a brisé tant de cœurs ! Ok, personne ne mérite d'emmener une fille sur la tour d'Astronomie, de lui faire une belle déclaration d'amour- qui, parait-il d'après Remus, était sincère – et de se faire plaquer. J'ai bon espoir qu'il s'en remette vite pourtant. C'est Sirius, non ?_

_Joyeux Noël à Toi, Mon HI, _

_Lily._

_Ma très chère Lily, _

_Je vais devoir faire court, des amis m'attendent. Je rentre chez moi la première semaine de vacances puis je reviens pour la seconde. Mes parents travaillent pour le ministère et, comme tu as dû en entendre parler, avec Tu-Sais-Qui, il y a beaucoup de travail en ce moment. _

_J'ai été surpris que tu parles si facilement de tes origines moldues, peu de gens sont capables d'être fier de leurs racines en ce moment… je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas ton cas. Je savais en effet de quel côté tu venais. Je sais aussi que tu es la première de ta classe car tu t'es promis de dépasser tous ces crétins qui pensent que le sang rend meilleur. C'est courageux et fantastique de ta part. _

_Je viens de me vendre, je ne suis pas à Serpentard, comme tu as dû t'en rendre compte ! Cependant, il est vrai que je suis un Sang Pur et que ma famille, même si elle a l'esprit très ouvert et ne m'obligerait jamais à rien, préférerait que quand viendra le jour de ma marier, ce soit à une sorcière et de préférence, pas une fille de moldus. Je dois t'avouer que ces considérations me passent au dessus du chapeau…_

_Je suis vraiment pressé, alors je coupe court et te réponds franco : VIVA QUIDDITCH ! Merci pour ton cadeau, c'est mon balai qui va être ravi !_

_Gros bisous et Joyeuses fêtes_

_Mister Invisible _

« GILLIAN ! »

« Hein ? Heu… quoi ? » La jeune fille se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, pour finalement apercevoir Lily qui fixait d'un air ahuri la porte de la salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? » Murmura la rousse d'une voix blanche « Je croyais que Potter et Black rentraient chez eux pour Noël ? »

« Une semaine seulement, il y en a plusieurs qui font ça » Marmonna la blonde. Elle s'assit correctement dans le fauteuil. « Lil ? Ca va ? »

« M'ouais » marmonna la rousse. « Non Potter, je ne sors pas avec toi, pas même pour Noël, et non, j'ai oublié ton cadeau au magasin » Déclara Lily quand le jeune homme se présenta devant lui.

Il secoua la tête, l'air amusé. « Sans blague, Evans ? Même pas un petit bisou ? »

Sirius se laissa tomber à côté de Gillian dans le fauteuil et secoua la tête en observant la préfète en chef poursuivre son homologue masculin dans toute la salle commune, le poing brandi.

« C'est pour toi » Murmura Sirius Black d'un air gêné en tendant une carte à Gillian. « Et l'autre, c'est pour Lily. De la part de tous les Maraudeurs »

La blonde fixa un moment les cartes, l'air soupçonneux, avant de relever le regard sur Sirius « Qui a écrit ? »

« James, pourquoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Il vaut mieux que Lily ne voit pas ça. Elle va sûrement penser que toute leur correspondance était une sordide blague de Potter » Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres de Sirius. « Bien sûr, je suis au courant… Lily a un sourire qui flotte sur les lèvres à chaque fois qu le hibou de Potter l'approche ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? »

« Tu me connais » Murmura Gillian en se relevant. « j'aime bien attendre que les gens se déclarent pour faire fondre tous leurs espoirs »

« Touché » S'amusa Sirius. Heureusement que Gil l'avait plaqué au final, même si sur le moment il s'était senti broyé en mille morceaux. Il suffisait de voir James et Lily pour se rendre compte que lui n'était pas vraiment amoureux… D'ailleurs, qui était cette jolie blonde toute seule là-bas ?

**7. Lily rencontre L'homme Invisible**

« Sirius ! Sirius ? PATMOL » Sirius sursauta et faillit bien s'étrangler avec la cravate qu'il se démenait à attacher depuis cinq minutes… dire qu'il y était presque « C'est quoi, ça ? »

James était installé devant un coffre apothicaire que les Maraudeurs avaient rempli de pleins de petits tubes, les restes des potions dont ils avaient fait usage au cours de leurs années de blagues en tout genre. James tenait à la main un petit flacon contenant une substance rose sans étiquette.

« Change voix » Répliqua Sirius comme si c'était l'évidence même. Il n'était pas le meilleur dans la concoction de potions mais il les reconnaissait d'un simple coup d'œil. « C'est celle qu'on avait raté. Elle donne une voix grave plutôt que l'aigue qu'on avait réservée à Servilus… »

Le jeune homme mit le flacon dans sa poche, rangea sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs dans son sac et se leva, fin prêt à participer au banquet donné en l'honneur de la saint Sylvestre. Les Maraudeurs avaient organisé une fête dans leur salle commune après celui-ci, parvenant à corrompre la grosse dame pour qu'elle installe un mot de passe provisoire pour ce soir qu'ils pourraient sans craindre donné aux autres élèves.

James ouvrit la porte. Comme prévu, ils étaient les derniers à descendre. C'est là qu'il remarqua Lily, assisse à une table, les yeux dans le vide. Devant elle une lettre était ouverte. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

« Ca va ? »

« J'ai pas le cœur à me battre ce soir Potter, fous moi la paix »

« T'as pas l'air bien » James leva la main et lui frôla l'épaule. « Si tu as des problèmes… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! » S'écria Lily en retournant vers lui un regard rempli de larmes. Sur les parchemins devant Lily, il repéra la signature d'une certaine Pétunia. Il soupira. « Allez-vous-en. J'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule »

Les Maraudeurs exécutèrent. Puis James, mû d'une soudaine idée, avala la potion rose et disparut sous sa cape, assurant aux autres qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Lily avait besoin du réconfort d'un ami. Et James était son ami. Quand elle ne le voyait pas.

C'était risqué, très certainement. Elle pourrait bien tout découvrir et décider de ne jamais plus lui parler. Mais ça en valait la peine. Lily avait besoin d'être réconfortée et jamais elle ne laisserait James Potter l'approcher, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Par contre, un certain monsieur Invisible…

_Ma chère Lily,  
__Que fais-tu seule dans la salle commune de cette très chère tour Gryffondor le soir de la nouvelle année ? Ne devrais-tu pas être avec les autres, au festin, en train de t'amuser ?_

_Hey, Mister In,  
__Comment sais-tu où je suis ?_

_Regarde devant toi…  
__Surprise !_

Lily releva la tête de la table pour se mettre à fixer la chaise vide en face d'elle. Soudain, une main apparu, sortie de nulle part. Elle sursauta et … tomba en arrière, sa chaise ayant basculé sous le coup de recul qu'elle avait eu. Elle entendit des pas puis la main qui se baladait toute seule se tendit et l'aida à se relever. Quand Lily tendit l'autre bras pour toucher la personne cachée sous la cape, celle-ci se recula vivement et la main disparut.

« Personne ne devrait rester seul un soir comme celui-ci. » Dit celui qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle n'avait jamais entendu cette voix. Elle était beaucoup plus grave et mature que toutes celles que Lily connaissait. « Si tu préfères que je parte, dis-le »

« Non » Murmura la jeune fille. « Dis-moi qui tu es »

« Je ne peux pas » Elle vit un coussin se creuser dans le fauteuil 'des Maraudeurs' « Il faut que tu me promettes que tu n'asseiras pas de me retirer la cape »

Elle soupira et s'assit à côté du creux dans le fauteuil, devant le feu. « Tu sembles tellement sûr que je n'aimerai pas ce que je verrai »

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. « Ce n'est pas une question d'apparence. » Il soupira. « On se connaît Lily et tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup »

« Je vois mal comment » Marmonna-t-elle. Sa main tendue sur le côté, elle entra en contact avec une jambe. Elle remonta, jusqu'à sentir son bras et son épaule et vint se blottir contre lui. « J'aime beaucoup l'auteur de ces lettres. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aimerais moins en connaissant son nom réel »

Le cœur de James s'emballa. Il était dans un fauteuil, Lily Evans blottie contre lui et lui disant qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Il n'aurait pas pu espérer meilleur cadeau. Mais il savait aussi qu'à partir du moment où elle saurait qui il était, les choses changeraient. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette timide relation qui s'installait entre eux, même si ce n'était qu'une relation sur papier.

« Fais-moi confiance sur ce coup-là » Répondit-il. « Et raconte-moi ce qui te mets dans un tel état »

C'est ainsi que cela commença. Lily blottie contre quelqu'un que personne ne pouvait voir, parlant de tout et de rien, une fois par semaine, le dimanche soir. Et quand elle n'avait pas le temps de tout dire, elle l'écrivait dès le lundi matin. Ça continua tout le mois de janvier. Après leur deuxième 'rendez-vous' dans le coin Maraudeur, elle avait cherché à tâtons sa joue et l'avait embrassée pour lui dire bonsoir.

Elle ne remarqua que James Potter, ses derniers temps, avait l'air plus heureux. Ni même que les Maraudeurs laissaient à Peter le soin de confectionner une certaine potion, pour s'assurer qu'elle raterait bien.

**8. Huit est composé de deux zéros, car nous en revenons à la situation initiale. **

_Je crois que je suis amoureuse. _

Elle l'avait dit et elle le pensait. Oui, elle, Lily Evans, redoutait de s'être fait prendre au jeu de l'amour sans s'en rendre compte. Et cet aveu, même si elle ne l'avait encore fait qu'à elle-même, la dérangeait particulièrement. Car elle avait un énorme problème.

Dire_ Je crois que je suis amoureuse_, ou simplement se l'avouer à soi-même, n'était pas réellement un problème. Lily avait toujours été quelqu'un de droit et juste et quand elle ressentait quelque chose, elle l'assumait parfaitement et ne se cachait pas derrière une mauvaise foi inutile.

Oui, elle était capable de l'assumer, son '_Je crois que je suis amoureuse_',mais son problème n'était pas sentimental. C'était plutôt un problème d'identité.

Car si Lily Evans était effectivement tombée amoureuse, elle ignorait de qui.


	6. Parties 9 et 10

**Disclaimer** : Personnages, lieux et monde sont propriété intellectuelle de madame Rowlings. Tout le reste, Gillian et Célia sont tout droit issus de ma petite caboche surmenée. Je ne fais aucun profit.

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : James Potter/Lily Evans

**Taille **: 7 Chapitres, 12 parties

**Spoilers** : Ne tient compte que des six premiers livres. Tout élément considéré comme spoiler de l'ultime livre est entièrement fortuit. (la trame a été écrite bien avant la sortie de ce dit livre)

**Résumé **: Pourquoi Lily Evans s'est-elle mise à détester James Potter ? Beaucoup de réponses fleurissent. L'idée de l'amour refoulé est d'ailleurs très alléchante... Cependant, les choses sont souvent un peu plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît. Surtout quand, non fière d'ignorer le 'pourquoi je déteste Potter', Lily tombe sous le charme d'un homme mystérieux et sans visage ...

**Epoque**:de 1975 à 1977

**Mise à Jour** : Tous les Samedis

Note : Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et que vous profiterez bien, une dernière fois, pour passer vos nerfs sur moi quand je coupe au mauvais moment car c'est l'avant dernier chapitre - elle va me manquer cette petite fic ... On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la finale !

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Les semaines passées : La situation initiale (0) et Le premier rendez-vous de Lily se solde par un échec (1), L'homme invisible sauve Lily d'une relation avec James Potter (2), De James à Potter, par Lily Evans (3), Slughorn rappelle un bon souvenir à ses étudiants (4), Lily est une fille formidable... parfois (5), Une amitié toute en italique (6), Lily rencontre l'homme invisible (7), Retour à la situation initiale (8)_

**L'homme invisible**

**9. Un baiser peut tout changer**

Il était derrière elle, juste là. Elle sentait son épaule contre sa tête, et son torse juste sous sa main. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Il se sentait bien avec elle, elle le savait aussi. Elle avait posé la main à l'endroit de son cœur une fois et avec plaisir, elle l'avait senti accélérer quand elle lui avait embrassé la joue en guise de bonsoir.

« Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? » Le surprit-elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, là où elle croyait que ses yeux étaient, et du bout des doigts chercha sa joue.

« Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un » Répondit-il de cette voix si grave que le moindre son provenant de sa gorge faisait frissonner Lily. Elle sentit la douceur de l'étoffe frôler sa joue à elle aussi.

Les lèvres de Lily formèrent un sourire et se posèrent sur le nez de 'monsieur Invisible', ce qui la fit rire. Elle descendit plus bas, jusqu'à sentir ses lèvres, qu'elle ne pouvait pas toucher. Elle détestait cette cape, dans des moments comme ceux-ci. Il soupira.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te faire promettre de ne pas crier quand tu sauras qui je suis » Chuchota-t-il « Mais avant que je te le dise, Lily, promets-moi de ne jamais oublier tout ce que tu ressens en ce moment, d'accord ? C'est ce que j'ai toujours senti pour toi. Depuis le début. »

Elle sentit sa main se déplacer et la cape découvrit un pied. Lily sentit son cœur accélérer. Elle avait tellement peur de qui pouvait se trouver là. Mais elle l'aimait, elle le savait. Elle pourrait supporter son identité… N'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, Lily était une fille intelligente. Même si cette personne était quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas en réalité…

« Attends » Sa main, presque instinctivement, saisit la sienne. La cape était relevée sur son genou. Elle ferma les yeux. « Embrasse-moi » Lily se faisait confiance. Elle saurait accepter qui il était. Mais elle voulait pouvoir dire qu'elle l'avait touché, lui, avant de savoir qui il était. Il fallait qu'elle prenne sur elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle l'accepte, qui qu'il soit.

Les yeux fermés, pressés l'un contre l'autre, Lily se sentit tirée sur ses pieds. Ses paupières hermétiquement clauses, elle déglutit, frémissant comme si elle redoutait la suite des évènements. Elle entendit le bruit d'un tissu qui tombe par terre et sentit, ou plutôt devina, la présence d'un corps devant elle. Une main à la peau douce et chaude toucha la sienne avant de remonter le long de son bras, sur l'os de son épaule, dans le creux de son cou pour finir par tracer de légers cercles sur sa joue.

Elle ignorait ce qu'il se passait, à quoi le garçon devant elle pouvait bien penser en la voyant ainsi livrée, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes, telle une passive victime attendant son châtiment. De la main droite, il retraçait son nez, ses yeux et ses lèvres du bout des doigts tandis que sa main gauche avait saisi celle de Lily et la tenait fermement.

Là où il la touchait, de petits frissons la parcouraient, lui donnant le sourire. Aussi étrange que soit cette situation, elle était surtout très chargée en émotions… et très excitante. Elle sentit un souffle venir lui chatouiller la peau et devina son visage près du sien. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté et prit appui dans la paume ouverte du jeune homme invisible.

Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, elle sentit son cœur pulser de contentement dans sa poitrine. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et le baiser… Le baiser…

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire une chose pareille. Aucun mot n'était suffisant pour… Il y en avait un, cela frappa Lily alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer sa main dans les cheveux de son inconnu sans visage.

« Potter ! »

Elle se recula vivement, comme si elle s'était brûlée, et trébucha sur le tapis, les yeux toujours parfaitement clos. Sa main se posa sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle expérimentait cela. Non, cela était déjà arrivé, deux mois plus tôt. Elle avait déjà ressenti tout ce flot d'émotions, cette impression d'être complète, d'être là où elle devait être. Quand Potter l'avait envoûtée avec son regard ombré avant de l'embrasser. Sans son consentement.

A ce moment-là, en sachant que c'était Potter qui l'embrassait, elle avait été incapable d'exprimer ou de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser. Oui, elle avait été incapable de lire son cœur, la colère d'avoir laissé Potter la toucher était bien trop forte. Mais aujourd'hui, tout s'éclairait.

« Tu n'as même pas ouvert les yeux » murmura le garçon en la fixant d'un air ahuri. Comment l'avait-elle reconnu sans même poser le regard sur lui, bon sang ? Elle n'avait même pas touché ses cheveux et il avait retiré ses lunettes ! Sur quoi pouvait-elle se baser pour être si affirmative ?

Elle refusait toujours d'ouvrir les yeux d'ailleurs, semblant en proie à un grand conflit intérieur. Ne se fiant qu'à son instinct, il fit un pas vers elle, comblant la distance qui les séparait. Il l'attrapa par la taille, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Après tout, il ignorait si l'occasion se présenterait encore un jour ou pas.

A sa grande surprise, elle répondit.

**10. Les émotions et les mensonges passent mieux à l'écrit**

_Mon cher homme Invisible, _

_J'ai des excuses à te présenter. _

_J'ai eu beau me forcer et essayer d'y croire, cela ne peut pas arriver. Je suis désolée. Je t'aimais beaucoup mais James Potter restera toujours Potter à mes yeux. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer avec lui. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il m'a déçue. _

_J'ai passé une très bonne soirée hier, je suis désolée que ça ne puisse pas marcher, j'aurais voulu ne pas te donner de faux espoirs. _

_Lily_

_PS : Potter ! Comment as-tu pu te moquer de moi à ce point-là ? Tu espérais quoi, exactement ? Tu devrais avoir honte de m'avoir caché ton identité tout ce temps et d'avoir essayé de jouer avec mes sentiments ! J'en viens à me demander si c'était réellement toi, l'auteur des lettres…_

« James ? » Sirius rentra dans le dortoir pour trouver son meilleur poteau allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond d'un air vide. Il soupira. Cette situation avait un goût de déjà vu. « Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as croisé Evans ? »

« Elle a recommencé » Dit James, sans quitter son ami le plafond des yeux « Elle a rompu avant même que ça commence »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le lit de Cornedrue. « Explique » Exigea-t-il « Je vais avoir besoin de détails pour t'aider »

_Chère Lily, _

_Je redoutais que l'histoire se répète. J'ai bien reçu ton message et, Sirius a raison, tu mérites quelques explications. _

_Tout d'abord, sache que rien de tout ceci n'a été prémédité. Je n'ai pas entretenu cet échange épistolaire avec toi dans le cadre d'un quelconque plan de séduction. J'aurais été incapable d'une telle sournoiserie. Je voudrais que tu ne m'en veuilles pas inutilement de ne pas t'avoir révélé qui j'étais. _

_Tu l'as dit toi-même, il y a des moments où lever certains pseudonymes n'est pas bon. Comme je te l'ai confié à plusieurs reprises, savoir mon nom t'aurait empêché de poursuivre notre échange et, détrompe-moi si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai eu l'impression qu'un lien d'amitié se créait entre nous. Je tiens beaucoup à cette relation que s'est établie entre Lily et l'homme invisible. _

_Lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre, en novembre, j'ai cru à une blague de ta part… Toi qui avais si bien su démasquer les Maraudeurs avant tout le monde, tu ne te serais vraiment pas demandé qui possédait une cape à disparaître dessous ? J'ai décidé de 'rentrer dans ton jeu' et de me mettre dans la peau de ton 'homme invisible'. Après tout, c'était une des seules occasions que j'avais pour te montrer une facette de moi-même que tu ne connaissais pas. Une des seules manières de tenir une « discussion » avec toi et sans heurt. _

_Quand tu as commencé à évoquer Sirius, Gillian, puis, pire, James Potter, j'ai vraiment eu l'intention de tout te révéler. Tu semblais, manifestement, ne pas avoir la moindre idée de qui recevait tes courriers. Puis, je t'ai vue avec cette lettre de ta sœur, le soir de la nouvelle année. _

_Tu n'as parlé à personne de Pétunia, à part à moi- je veux dire, l'homme invisible. Et en te voyant, je me suis rendu compte que tu avais besoin de lui - moi sans que tu le saches. Je n'avais pas le droit de te faire courir le risque de te dire qui j'étais réellement. Tu m'aurais forcément rejeté et regretté la perte de ton 'correspondant'. J'avais pleinement conscience qu'il était le seul à vraiment pouvoir te consoler à certains moments – je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire à ce moment-là. _

_De la même façon, lors de nos 'rendez-vous', le dimanche soir, en te voyant blottie contre moi, me faisant confiance comme tu ne l'avais jamais fait, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire la vérité. _

_Je suis désolé Lily. Il faudra que tu essayes de comprendre à quel point je chérissais tes mots et tous ces moments où j'avais un instant l'illusion que toi, cette fille que je n'ai jamais été capable de considérer comme les autres, m'appréciais quand même un peu._

_Hier soir, la peur que tu ne me pardonnes jamais l'utilisation de ce pseudonyme a été remplacée par celle que toute relation créée entre l'homme invisible et toi serait fausse. Puis, tu m'as demandé de t'embrasser. _

_Ca faisait des mois, des années peut-être, que je rêvais que tu m'autorises à cela. (Notre dernière rencontre m'a laissé un arrière coup dans l'œil…) J'étais persuadé qu'une fois que je te serais apparu, tu t'enfuirais en courant. Alors j'ai honteusement profité un maximum de la situation, de cette dernière entrevue homme invisible/Lily. J'ai peut-être beaucoup de qualités, je n'en reste pas moins un garçon de dix-sept ans !_

_Tout ce que j'avais à te dire a été écrit. Dans mes rêves les plus fous, nous devenons amis. Mais je suis James Potter et toi Lily Evans. Si nos lettres pouvaient simplement continuer à se croiser, je serais déjà très heureux. _

_Amicalement, _

_L'Homme Invisible, Le Maraudeur, James Potter. _

« Il y a une semaine, tu me demandes si c'est possible de tomber amoureuse par courrier interposé. Et là, ça fait trois jours que tu traînes les pieds » Gillian soupira et s'assit au bord du lit dans lequel Lily paressait, la couverture remontée sur le menton. « Il t'a envoyée paître ? »

Lily secoua la tête d'un air fataliste. « C'est Potter »

« Potter vous a surpris ? » Feint de s'insurger la blonde en lançant un regard surpris à son amie. Gillian ne préférait pas dire à Lily qu'elle était au courant de l'auteur des lettres depuis Noël. « Il a recommencé une de ses petites crises de jalousie made-in-Potter ? »

« C'est Potter » Répéta la jeune fille en détachant chaque syllabe convenablement. « Potter est un merveilleux écrivain, il possède un cœur très tendre, fait des réflexions intelligentes, il est sensé et plein d'humour … Et c'est Potter, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça me déchire la bouche de dire tout ça »

« Sans blague ? » Gillian se releva, se frottant les mains d'un air satisfait. « Mais c'est parfait alors ! »

« Pardon ? » S'exclama Lily en se relevant sur le coude. « C'est Potter ! Le mec le plus insupportable de tout le château est le mec le plus adorable qui m'a écrit pendant des mois ! Ce n'est pas génial du tout. »

« Tu sais Lily » Répondit Gillian en reprenant son sérieux. « Je me suis toujours inquiétée pour tes relations amoureuses. Tu n'arrives jamais à aller vers les garçons et les seuls avec lesquels tu sois sortie étaient mes ex. Simplement parce que comme ils étaient avec moi avant, tu les connaissais déjà »

« Je vois pas le rapport » Marmonna la jeune fille dans ses dents.

« Le rapport c'est que ta relation avec Potter a toujours été si ambiguë ! Un jour, en cinquième, tu l'adores. Le lendemain, tu le détestes. On ne sait jamais si vous allez vous écorcher vif ou vous sautez dessus ! Et quand tu m'as parlé de ce garçon dans tes lettres, je me suis dit que c'était bien pour toi, d'être amoureuse. Mais que Potter allait t'empêcher de t'investir dans cette relation… »

Là, Lily fut tant révoltée par les propos qu'elle se redressa totalement dans son lit. « C'est quoi, ces âneries ? »

« Lily, dis-moi un peu ce que le Potter que tu as rencontré à Pré-Au-Lard en cinquième a de différent avec ton mec invisible ? »

« … »

« Bien. C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Maintenant, dis-moi quelle différence il y a entre le James de début de cinquième et, disons, celui de sixième ? »

Un éclat de lumière brilla soudain dans le regard de Lily. « Je peux tenir une heure avec ça, tu sais ? Je commence par quoi ? L'arrogance, la prétention, le crétinisme aigu, la débilité, la popularité, les 'goujateries', l'insupportabilité chronique, les gamineries, les - »

« Stop ! » Gillian l'interrompit, partagée entre son envie d'éclater de rire et la stupéfaction. Comment Lily ne s'était-elle jamais aperçue à quel point elle mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage quand il s'agissait de Potter ? « Bien, maintenant, réfléchis à la manière dont Potter se comporte en ce moment »

« … » Lily ferma les yeux. « Il continue de se pavaner avec les filles les plus jolies ! » Affirma-t-elle, contente d'avoir trouvé un argument imparable.

Gillian leva les yeux au ciel. « Et il passe son temps à te jeter des coups d'œil à la dérobée pour voir si tu es jalouse. Ecoute Lily, j'ignore ce qui t'a poussée à le détester en cinquième mais toutes ces choses qu'il faisait, c'était pour que tu le remarques »

« Ridicule »

« Et quand vous avez commencé à vous écrire, je te signale qu'il s'est calmé. Franchement calmé. Tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte. Il y a quelque chose entre vous, c'est indéniable. La preuve, c'est que instinctivement, tu lui as toujours reproché le capotage de tes relations »

« Normal » S'énerva Lily que toutes ces conclusions mettaient mal à l'aise. « C'est avec lui que je suis sortie en tout premier ! C'est à cause de lui si je m'y prends comme un manche avec les mecs ! Il m'a… traumatisée ! »

« Ou bien, il t'a marquée et tu n'as jamais su l'oublier » Remarqua sa meilleure amie. « Tu as trouvé des prétextes parfaits pour transformer ton fouillis de sentiments en haine parce que tu t'étais promis dès le premier jour de ne jamais rien ressentir pour lui. Et quand tu dialogues avec lui – sans savoir que c'est lui – tu tombes amoureuse. C'est forcé. »

Lily secoua la tête d'un air navré. « Tu es en train de dire que je suis amoureuse de Potter depuis le début et que je me suis trouvé des prétextes ? »

« Si ce n'était pas le cas avant, ça l'est certainement maintenant. Tu as de la chance Lily, ton Cyrano et ton chevalier sont une même et seule personne. » D'un air buté, Lily s'assit sur la chaise du bureau et croisa les bras. « Ne me crois pas si tu ne veux pas mais lis au moins sa lettre. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle t'attend ! »

« Je vais la lire ! » Rugit Lily en s'emparant du parchemin avec colère « Et tu verras bien que ce n'est qu'un idiot prétentieux qui se croit le nombril du monde. Je parie que cette lettre n'est qu'un ramassis de « sors avec moi Lily » plus ou moins bien tournés ! »

Gillian secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. « Et tu ne t'es franchement jamais demandé pourquoi il te posait cette question sans cesse ? »

_Mon cher homme invisible (comme tu le vois, certaines habitudes ont la vie dure),_

_Je sais tout ce que tu dois te dire. Je l'imagine bien en tout cas cela fait une semaine que je ne te parle plus, que j'ignore ton regard et tes amis. Je n'ai même pas encore répondu à ta dernière lettre. _

_J'ai discuté avec Gillian. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un me remette les idées en place. En raccourci, disons que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tant de choses traversaient l'esprit de monsieur James-Le-Prétentieux-Potter. J'ignorais que tu savais réfléchir. Mais j'ai relu tes lettres et quelque chose m'a frappée. Une chose que je m'étais jusque là forcée à oublier. L'homme invisible n'était autre que le James du début de cinquième. Le James sympa, vrai, sans prétention et plein d'humour. Ce James-là m'avait beaucoup plu à l'époque. _

_Je t'ai dit la vérité. Il va falloir que je continue ainsi, avec une partie moins agréable. _

_Je ne peux pas être ton amie. Comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même, je suis Lily Evans et tu es James Potter. Ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Je ne continuerai pas à t'écrire non plus. C'est trop dérangeant de savoir que tu es mon lecteur. _

_Avec toutes mes excuses, _

_Lily. _


	7. Parties 11 et 12

**Disclaimer** : Personnages, lieux et monde sont propriété intellectuelle de madame Rowlings. Tout le reste, Gillian et Célia sont tout droit issus de ma petite caboche surmenée. Je ne fais aucun profit.

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : James Potter/Lily Evans

**Taille :** 7 Chapitres, 12 parties

**Spoilers** : Ne tient compte que des six premiers livres. Tout élément considéré comme spoiler de l'ultime livre est entièrement fortuit. (la trame a été écrite bien avant la sortie de ce dit livre)

**Résumé :** Pourquoi Lily Evans s'est-elle mise à détester James Potter ? Beaucoup de réponses fleurissent. L'idée de l'amour refoulé est d'ailleurs très alléchante... Cependant, les choses sont souvent un peu plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît. Surtout quand, non fière d'ignorer le 'pourquoi je déteste Potter', Lily tombe sous le charme d'un homme mystérieux et sans visage ...

**Epoque** : de 1975 à 1977

**Mise à Jour :** Tous les Samedis

**Notes** : Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je poste en avance … Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai cédé aux demandes (et menaces parfois ) mais juste parce que je ne suis pas là le WE … Alors voilà : je me suis dit que vous préfereriez avoir la fin aujourd'hui et courir le risque que je n'ai pas le temps de finir les Rar plutôt que de devoir patienter une semaine de plus non ? … Vous voyez, je suis pas si sadique

Maintenant, comme c'est le dernier chapitre, je remercie tout plein les reviewers de cette fic, vous avez été adorables, je n'imaginais pas qu cette petite chose prendrait une telle ampleur ! Alors Merci :  
_**Althéa Alyre Alyssa222 astrakane atchoum16 Camilla Catherine Broke cc Chocolatine crevett Dee-Dee demoniak ange Drudru Engie Erylis ExosS FrauleinSchonerBlick Happy Mad iemanjinha ju2046 julie kalici Kalicia katia Khlow kiwoui Kris MADness Lalyh laura Laura-067 lily forever Lily-sweet Lou loudee Mag mai26 Maigane malilite Malum-est millou95 Miss Chanandelor Bong muse18 Nolyssa Noriane Nouni Plumiere potterpau2000 puky Rose Potter1 Sunshiine sweetsueno tchingtchong Victoria Shaw yvyleewoods**_

J'espère que cette fin vous plaira … Et je veux voir ma boite mail inondée lundi soir ! (Moi, demander des reviews ? Jamais !) J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par l'absence de la Grande et Super Improbable Action à laquelle personne ne croit .. ; c'est un peu moins fantaisiste pour une fois ! (ouais, même moi je peux faire ça)

Trêve de bavardages, cette fois c'est la dernière : Bonne lecture à Tous et Toutes !

* * *

___Les semaines passées_ : La situation initiale (0) et Le premier rendez-vous de Lily se solde par un échec (1), L'homme invisible sauve Lily d'une relation avec James Potter (2), De James à Potter, par Lily Evans (3), Slughorn rappelle un bon souvenir à ses étudiants (4), Lily est une fille formidable... parfois (5), Une amitié toute en italique (6), Lily rencontre l'homme invisible (7), Retour à la situation initiale (8), Un baiser peut tout changer (9), Les émotions et les mensonges passent mieux à l'écrit (10)

**L'homme invisible**

**11. Lily doute**

« Mademoiselle Evans, quelle bonne surprise ! » Se ravit le professeur Slughorn en la voyant passer la porte. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ma petite ? »

« Je... euh… » Lily se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, consciente que sa démarche pouvait sembler ridicule à beaucoup. « Voilà, les ASPICs approchent à grands pas et, en me replongeant dans mes cours de l'année passée, je me suis rendue compte que je manquais un peu d'entraînement avec certaines potions de base alors… »

Le professeur Slughorn éclata d'un grand rire sonore en se tenant le ventre. C'était une habitude qu'il avait, lorsqu'il était heureux, déposer ses mains sur son ventre rond. « Voilà que c'est ma meilleure élève qui vient me demander des révisions ! »

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit » Marmonna Lily en relevant le regard « C'est en enchantant que l'on devient magicien »

Le professeur lui sourit d'un air bienveillant et lui fit signe d'approcher. « Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour les examens, Lily. Il reste plus de trois mois et vous avez un don pour les potions » La jeune fille lui envoya un regard paniqué. Elle avait besoin de pratiquer, elle le sentait ! « Mais regardez, j'étais en train de préparer un chaudron d'Amortentia pour les sixièmes. Vous pouvez m'aider »

« Merci monsieur »

Lily sourit. Et intérieurement, elle périt dès que l'odeur caractéristique de la cape lui monta au nez. D'ici trois mois, elle quitterait le château, ses classes, ses professeurs et ses amis. Et elle quitterait Potter.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille se surprit à prendre le chemin du terrain de Quidditch. C'était un autre dimanche après-midi, un autre dimanche où les seules personnes à avoir fini leurs devoirs étaient les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch. Pas parce que comme elle, ils aimaient s'y prendre à l'avance. L'entraînement était le dimanche après-midi et, en élèves responsables, ceux qui y participaient n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de ne pas attendre le soir que pour être en ordre dans le travail scolaire.

Les seules autres personnes à s'avancer dans le travail pour ne pas y passer tous leurs dimanches après-midi étaient les joueurs de Quidditch. Et aller sur le terrain, les regarder voler et parfois, quand elle se sentait espiègle, ennuyer Potter, était la manière dont Lily avait appris à passer son temps.

Elle ne s'ennuyait jamais. Se retrouver seule avec elle-même pour réfléchir un peu et se relaxer calmement était une cure de jouvence pour elle. Plus que ça, elle avait besoin de son après-midi pseudo- solitaire une fois par semaine pour faire le vide et repartir le lundi matin pleine d'énergie. C'était une nécessité.

Et les gradins du terrain de Quidditch étaient particulièrement adaptés à ce moment personnel. Ils étaient protégés du vent, de la neige et de la pluie, même par temps de gel, la température ne descendait jamais sous les dix degrés. C'était plus silencieux que la salle commune, plus apaisant que le dortoir, moins rigoureux que la bibliothèque. Et en observant les petites silhouettes des joueurs sur leurs balais, l'esprit de Lily divaguait facilement.

Effectivement, regarder les entraînements de Gryffondor était devenu, à la force des années, un rendez-vous hebdomadaire auquel elle s'adonnait avec joie. Et ses derniers mois, après avoir observé les élèves voler, elle se rendait à ses petits tête-à-tête avec l'homme invisible. Et c'était une merveilleuse façon de conclure son week-end.

Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui, en se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch, Lily doutait. Il n'y aurait plus de tête-à-tête. Et elle ne pouvait dignement pas se présenter dans les gradins après avoir dit toutes ces horreurs au capitaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily savait que quelques jours plus tôt, quand elle avait pris conscience de cela, elle avait voulu détester Potter (c'était de sa faute, bon sang !) mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment.

Non, en ce moment, en gravissant les escaliers en bois, Lily se disait qu'elle était une idiote. Que tout ce qui avait changé par rapport à la semaine passée, c'est que son homme invisible était devenu visible. Ni plus, ni moins.

Elle s'installa confortablement, déposa sa tête sur la rambarde de bois et ferma les yeux. Elle devait faire le point. Se concentrer sur elle-même. Et se réconcilier avec elle aussi.

« Lily ? Lily » La jeune fille sursauta quand elle sentit une main aux doigts gelés se poser sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, papillonna un peu, et aperçut James Potter assis à côté d'elle dans les gradins, le visage tout rouge de l'effort accompli durant l'entraînement. Ses cheveux, pensa Lily, sont bien mieux quand c'est le vent qui les emmêle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle le regarda. Objectivement, il était très beau. Et subjectivement, si elle fermait les yeux très forts et se concentrait, Lily était capable de retrouver des détails de sa morphologie insoupçonnés. Et puis, il y avait ces yeux… _Ses_ yeux. Ceux-là qui l'envoûtaient si facilement, sans qu'elle arrive à comprendre pourquoi. Et selon les moments, elle se laissait parfaitement plonger dans ses iris bruns ou elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre cette attraction et finissait par se mettre très colère contre lui.

Elle constata que ces beaux yeux-là étaient aussi les yeux de son homme invisible.

« J'ai encore des questions à te poser » Elle bailla et se réinstalla plus confortablement. « De vive voix »

James parut surpris mais acquiesça. Il déposa son balai sur le sol et s'appuya contre le mur. « Vas-y »

« Hum… » La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres en le voyant fermer les yeux. Il ne se rendait jamais compte à quel point certaines postures pouvaient être sexy ? « Pourquoi moi ? » James rouvrit les yeux précipitamment pour la fixer. Elle rougit et se tordit les mains mais soutint son regard. Il fallait qu'elle sache. « Pourquoi m'avoir prêté la cape à moi ? Pourquoi me harceler de questions moi ? Pourquoi te comporter si abjectement uniquement quand je suis là ? Pourquoi moi ? »

« Justement parce que c'est toi » S'amusa-t-il. Elle lui envoya un regard sévère qui lui fit perdre son sourire. « Tu es spéciale » Dit-il, sans trop s'avancer.

« Spéciale ? » S'étonna la jeune fille. « Non, désolé. Gillian est spécialement belle. Marilyn est spécialement drôle. Jude est spécialement douée. Kristie est spécialement sympa. Mais moi, je ne suis pas spéciale… »

« Tu es spéciale » Réaffirma-t-il. « Toutes ces filles que tu viens de citer, elles m'ont plues et je suis sorti avec elles. Mais il leur manquait toujours quelque chose de plus, de _spécial_. Et toi, Lily, toi, non seulement tu possèdes toutes les qualités que tu viens de décrire mais tu as cette chose, en plus. »

« Super » Marmonna-t-elle. « Je suis spécialement spéciale à cause d'une _chose_. Tout s'éclaire »

James secoua la tête et sourit, amusé du ton fataliste qu'elle employait. Lui avait-il jamais demandé pourquoi c'était toujours sur lui qu'elle passait ses nerfs ?

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est » Déclara-t-il honnêtement. « Jusqu'à cette sortie ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard, en cinquième, je t'ai toujours considérée normalement. Je veux dire, comme une fille normale avec qui j'avais parlé deux fois et demi dans ma vie. Et puis, si je t'ai invitée à sortir avec moi à ce moment-là, c'est surtout que tu étais une des seules Gryffondors qui semblait ne pas en avoir envie »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Et revoilà monsieur l'arrogant en force. Tu m'as invitée à sortir parce que j'étais une des seules pour qui le 'oui' ne semblait pas si évident que ça ! Tu t'es dit que ça ferait un peu d'occupation de me convaincre… »

James éclata de rire, l'interrompant dans sa tirade. « Merlin, Lily ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de passer une après-midi entière avec quelqu'un qui passe son temps à te faire de la lèche ? Crois-moi, mon dernier rendez-vous avait été horrible. Et toi, tu semblais ne pas me porter d'attention, je m'étais dit que peut-être, tu te comporterais un peu plus normalement »

Lily leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. « Et l'idée de ne pas emmener de fille avec toi ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit ? »

« J'avais quinze ans. Les filles commençaient à peine à me tourner autour. Bien sûr que j'étais décidé à en profiter un max ! Et tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. Mais, comme je le disais, avec toi, ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu »

« Je ne suis pas tombée comme une pauvre cruche dans tes bras »

« Hum… Et bien, quelque chose me dit que si je t'avais embrassée sur le chemin du retour, tu n'aurais pas vraiment dit non… » Lily lui envoya un regard furieux mais ne dit rien. Le souvenir de la véracité de cette phrase était assez cuisant. « Et si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est justement parce que l'après-midi n'avait pas été normale. Elle avait été très spéciale. » James souffla et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement parler de lui. « Je m'attendais à passer un rendez-vous normal avec une fille normale pour ensuite sortir avec elle et rompre au bout de quelques semaines. A la place, je me suis retrouvé à me demander si je devais l'embrasser ou pas. Je n'avais jamais douté avant… »

« Car bien sûr, c'était une décision que tu étais le seul à prendre » Remarqua Lily d'un ton ironique. Parler de cette période la mettait mal à l'aise. Et comme toujours, ça la rendait agressive.

« Parce que jusque là, je m'amusais beaucoup des sentiments un peu mièvres qu'avaient les filles à mon égard. Et quelque m'a dit que tu ne méritais pas ça… »

Lily secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il était en train de lui raconter. Elle avait surpris sa conversation avec Sirius sur le sujet. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé _après_, dans sa tête à l'esprit un peu dérangé, pour qu'il devienne insupportable et la poursuive avec ses 'sors avec moi Evans'.

« Et puis » Continua James en fermant les yeux – il préférait ne pas la voir quand il se mettait à nu comme ça. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais triste. C'était assez confus d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas envie de sortir avec toi parce que je n'avais pas envie de jouer avec quelqu'un d'aussi formidable mais je n'arrêtais pas de songer à quel point on serait bien ensemble. Sirius et Remus se foutaient de moi. J'arrêtais pas avec mes 'Et si Lily était là' ou 'Si j'étais avec Lily, on ferait ci ou ça, elle dirait ceci ou cela'… Et pourtant, ça n'a duré qu'une soirée ! »

« Et lendemain, tu as agi comme si j'étais une autre de tes copines » Se souvint Lily.

« J'ai fait ce qu'on m'avait conseillé… Suivre mon cœur et attendre voir »

« Attendre voir ? » S'exclama Lily « Tu voulais sortir avec moi pour attendre voir ? »

« Ils m'ont dit que j'étais amoureux » Lily, qui s'apprêtait une fois de plus à faire montre de mauvaise foi, s'immobilisa. « Je ne crois pas aux coups de foudre » Expliqua James « Ou plutôt, le coup de foudre, c'est violent, soudain, on ne s'y attend pas. Un croisement de regard et c'est fait. Et puis, _tomber_ amoureux, ça sous-entend que ça prend du temps, non ? Je crois que j'avais juste eu un gros crush sur toi à ce moment-là. »

Il expira lentement, profondément. C'était le moment, c'était l'instant. Il n'aurait sans doute plus jamais l'occasion de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur_… Que Godric me donne le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout._ « Avec les années passées à te côtoyer quotidiennement, même si c'était dans les cris, l'amour est apparu »

Lily déglutit. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à déterminer si James Potter était sérieux ou pas. S'il la détestait et aimait la faire tourner en bourrique ou si c'était juste un jeu. L'entendre parler d'amour rendait tout cela un peu trop réel. Elle souffla. Juste avant de l'embrasser, l'homme invisible avait avoué être amoureux de quelqu'un. Et jamais son cœur n'avait battu si vite et si fort d'espoir que ce soit elle, l'heureuse élue.

« Je t'ai demandé -» Commença-t-elle doucement, en essayant toujours de digérer la nouvelle

« Je t'aime Evans ! T'es contente ? » James se mit sur ses pieds et attrapa son balai, la voix tremblante de colère. C'est le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour cacher à quel point sa réaction l'avait blessé. « Et c'est un sentiment horrible qui a tendance à me faire me comporter comme un idiot. J'y peux rien. Et rien ne marche. Ni attirer ton attention, ni être gentil et poli, ou attentionné, ni te séduire. Et même quand, finalement, je me résous à essayer de passer à autre chose, tu m'envois cette lettre qui me rend l'espoir fou que tout n'est pas perdu. Mais j'ai dû me tromper, une fois de plus » Finit-il dans un murmure en disparaissant dans la cage d'escaliers.

Le doute était un des pires sentiments que Lily ait jamais expérimenté. Elle avait toujours été droite et sûre d'elle, sachant ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se connaissait aussi très bien elle-même. Jamais elle n'avait hésité sur ses choix ou les comportements à adopter. Elle n'avait jamais eu de regrets.

Quand elle voulait une chose, elle faisait tout pour l'obtenir et quand elle ne voulait pas quelque chose, elle s'arrangeait pour que cela ne se produise pas. C'était ainsi que fonctionnait Lily Evans. Des buts, des moyens, ni doute, ni hésitation. Tel était son caractère.

Cette matinée en était le parfait exemple. Elle était la meilleure élève de septième en potions. Personne n'était capable de la battre dans cette option-là. A part peut-être Severus Rogue. Lily le connaissait bien. Il ne faisait peut-être pas grande figure pendant l'année, préférant ses propres petites expérimentations au cadre trop scolaire des cours, mais pourtant, quand viendrait l'Aspic de potion, il donnerait tout ce dont il était capable, réalisant sa plus grande performance.

Et ce 'tout' était peut-être plus que ce que Lily était capable de donner. Lily demeurait la meilleure tant que Severus ne se décidait pas à la dépasser. Et elle avait décidé que quoi qu'il arrive, en juin, elle serait la première. Et pour y arriver, elle travaillait avec acharnement une matière où elle brillait déjà.

L'échec n'était pas envisageable. Elle battrait Rogue. Même si elle devait pour cela convaincre Slughorn de la laisser recommencer des potions de base.

Lily était déterminée et buttée. Elle ne doutait pas. Jamais. Pourtant, le destin en avait décidé autrement et avait semé sur son chemin une seule et unique personne capable de la faire douter de tout. James Potter.

Au départ, tout était simple. Potter était mignon, populaire et gentil. Il faisait un premier petit ami idéal. Capable de vous faire découvrir les joies d'une relation et dont on pouvait se séparer sans remord. Mais Lily avait douté dès le premier soir. Potter était trop mignon et il l'avait charmée.

Heureusement, elle s'était reprise et avait tout stoppé à temps. Potter était devenu exécrable. Elle l'avait détesté car il était détestable. Et Lily avait été sûre d'elle, à cent pourcents, jusqu'à ce jour de l'Amortentia. C'est James Potter et son odeur qui avait flotté dans l'air autour d'elle en cours. L'eau de toilette qu'il utilisait entre le moment où la cape avait été en sa possession et celui où elle avait voulu découvrir qui elle affectionnait avait changé, mais c'était toujours Potter. Bien avant l'homme invisible.

Et le reste, tout le reste, était des prétextes.

**12. Avec un peu de chance, tous les rêves deviennent réalité**

Lily avait toujours été droite, sûre et en accord avec elle-même. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait arrêter.

« Salut »

Elle avait attendu devant la sortie des vestiaires, longtemps. Elle avait vu tous les joueurs et les joueuses sortir un par un. Mais il n'était pas venu. Elle avait même fini par se demander s'il n'était pas parti sans passer par la case douche. Le ciel commençait à se couvrir. Lily n'avait pas l'intention d'être trempée et repoussante, juste pour l'attendre. Il fallait qu'elle prenne les devants, aussi était-t-elle entrée dans les vestiaires en ignorant la plaque 'Accès Réservé'.

Et quand elle l'avait vu comme ça, assis sur le banc de change, les yeux perdus dans le vide, le menton appuyé dans ses mains et sa tenue de Quidditch toujours sur le dos, tout ce qu'elle avait été capable de dire était un vulgaire 'salut'.

Il sursauta et sauta sur ses pieds, la regardant de haut en bas. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid et dépourvu de sentiments. _C'est la première fois qu'il me parle comme ça_, s'aperçut Lily.

« Tu ne fais pas partie de mes projets » Il cilla. Elle soupira. La boule dans le fond de sa gorge annonçait que cela n'allait pas être facile. « J'ai toujours su ce que je voulais faire, ce que je voulais être et avec qui. Tout est si claire dans ma tête. Je ne suis pas de ces filles qui se posent des questions sur leur futur. Je sais quelles études je vais faire et quel métier j'exercerai depuis longtemps. Et je suis aussi convaincue que d'ici quelques années, je serai mariée à l'homme de ma vie. Et que je serai heureuse »

« Tout le mal que je te souhaite » Murmura James en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Il y a juste un élément que je n'ai pas pris en compte dans mes magnifiques plans » reconnut Lily. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de James et, avec courage, elle s'empêcha de regarder ailleurs. « Pour qu'un garçon soit l'homme de ma vie, il faudra que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime. Ce n'était même pas sûr que je le rencontrerais un jour »

« Sans blague ? » L'interrompit James. Il retira sa robe, apparaissant à la jeune fille dans un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon de la même couleur. « Toutes les filles passent des jours à planifier dans les moindres détails leur rencontre avec l'homme de leurs rêves ! »

« Je ne suis pas normale » Lui rappela-t-elle. « Et puis, le problème n'était pas la rencontre – fruit du hasard – mais le fait qu'il faudrait que je l'aime. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit, en amour, on n'est jamais sûr de rien »

« Si tu le dis » Souffla-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire dos. Il enleva son tee-shirt. N'avait-il donc aucune pudeur ? S'insurgea intérieurement Lily. « Tu es venue ici pour me dire que je devrais arrêter l'utilisation de l'affirmative quand je parle d'amour ? »

« Quoi ?... Non ! » Lily secoua la tête. Se concentrer. Aller droit au but. « Je n'avais pas pensé que s'engager, que d'aimer, était une chose si périlleuse. Si effrayante. Imprévisible. » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Je déteste ne pas pouvoir tout prévoir à l'avance »

« La vie est pleine de surprises » Dit James d'un ton doctrinal en enfilant sa chemise d'uniforme scolaire.

« Et bien, je suis prête à tout pour ne jamais devoir m'engager dans quelque chose sans savoir où ça va me mener » Ajouta Lily « Quitte à me voiler la face des années entières et trouver des excuses »

« Moi, je sais exactement comment je voudrais rencontrer la femme de ma vie » Confia le jeune homme en refermant le casier. « Marcher d'un pas pressé, la bousculer, la rattraper à temps pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et croiser son regard… Terriblement cliché »

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Lily. « Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« J'essaye de ne pas y prêter attention » Il se retourna et, à nouveau, leurs yeux se cherchèrent « A chaque fois que j'essaye de lire entre tes lignes, je me plante misérablement »

Lily avait chaud. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était l'ambiance pesante d'un vestiaire dont le taux d'humidité de l'air frôlait des sommets ou si cela était dû au jeune homme en face d'elle. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est que son cœur battait aussi vite que la semaine précédente, dans la salle commune, et que son envie, pressante et silencieuse, de l'embrasser était de retour, encore plus forte.

« Même en essayant de mon mieux » Finit-elle la conversation en s'approchant de lui en deux enjambées « Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginé que ça se passerait par courrier »

La suite fut silencieuse et uniquement entre coupé de bruit de respiration haletante, de murmures et de caresses. C'était ainsi que cela devait finir. Et c'était ici que tout commençait vraiment.

Peu importait qu'il soit visible ou non, qu'il sente comme ses souvenirs, qu'il ait quinze ans ou dix-sept.

« J'adorerais continuer » Grogna-t-il d'une voix enrouée en se reculant légèrement de Lily. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et exigeant. Elle se sentait bien. Elle embrassait l'homme qu'elle aimait, sans le stress d'un premier baiser, sans la honte de savoir que c'était Potter, sans la peur de ne pas connaître son identité. Et cela était plus fabuleux que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer ou prévoir. « J'adorerais continuer mais Slughorn va piquer une crise si je sèche encore une retenue… »

Elle embrassa son cou puis se recula pour le laisser passer. Elle était incapable de parler pour le moment. Elle le suivit en silence. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers le château, main dans la main. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser au milieu du grand hall, avec un peu plus de retenue maintenant que tout le monde les regardait et se réjouissait de pouvoir commenter les derniers ragots.

James se sépara de Lily. Elle se retourna, se prit le pied dans le sac d'une élève de première et tomba vers l'avant, bousculant James au passage dans son vol direct vers le sol.

« J'étais pressé » Chuchota James dans ses cheveux après l'avoir attrapée par les épaules, lui évitant ainsi de se fracasser le crâne sur le sol. Elle se redressa et tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Terriblement cliché »

**FIN**


End file.
